


Flower Crowns and Footballs

by Pastel_phan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Footballer Phil, Happy Ending, I'm Bad At Everything, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Pastel Dan, Slow Burn, Smut, slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 30,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6765268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_phan/pseuds/Pastel_phan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan Howell, a delicate pastel princess, starts at a new school and is shown around by the school's best footballer, Phil Lester. While on the surface the two seem to be complete opposites, will they attract or collide? </p><p>Odd chapters are Dan, Even chapters are Phil.<br/>Now accepting one-shot request xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dan POV

I sighed as I collapsed on to my new bed. I looked around my new bedroom and inhaled the smell of paint. "New town, new house, new start" is what my mum said when she informed us we were moving and I was fine with it, I would do anything to get away from _him_ although I knew the real reason we moving was because of me. I stood up and took out a can of coke that was peeking up from the inside of a box. As I walked to my desk I briefly glanced at my reflection in the mirror: badly straightened brown hair, boring brown eyes with dark circles under them and slightly tanned skin. I was wearing black jeans with a faded grey T-shirt that showed how my stomach curves outwards instead of being flat. My mum calls it puppy fat and says that it will go when I have my next growth spurt but I don't quite believe her. I sat down at my desk and began to pack my backpack for my new school. An involuntary shiver passed down my spine. A new school which would be full of people who would stare at me, talk about me, and then forget me. And that was fine with me, I definitely preferred to blend in rather than stand out as my self esteem is generally pretty crap. I wrote Dan Howell on a couple of notebooks and emptied some pencils into a pencil case.

"DAN COME DOWNSTAIRS" my mum yelled.

"GIVE ME A MINUTE" I bellowed back.

I bet the neighbours are going to love our shouted conversations late at night. I smiled at the thought as I bounded downstairs into the kitchen to be met with 3 boxes of pizza and my family sat around the dining table. I took my place in between my mum and dad. My family consists of myself, my mum and dad and in general they're pretty great, I mean they do get on my nerves sometimes but they are good to me. They were supportive when I came out as bisexual and my dad even made a crap joke about how I can't get guys pregnant. I grabbed a slice of pizza and devoured it like my life depended on it.

4 slices later and after some intense discussion on whether we needed a shed or not, I headed upstairs back to my bedroom. I flopped on to my bed, and thought about my new school and it filled me with nerves and anticipation so I plugged in my earphones and put on some Muse. I felt myself relax as I heard the lyrics of Resistance play into my ear and I allowed Matt Bellamy's voice to help me drift off into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Phil POV

I sat staring out the window waiting for biology class to be over and as if on purpose the time seem to drag on even slower.

"Phil Lester, go to Mrs Black's office now" said my biology teacher. I nodded and packed my books away before leaving the class with some confusion. I hadn't done anything bad, had I? I shook the thought from my head, it was probably something football related. I was the captain and star player of our school's football team so I guess you could say I was like Troy Bolton from High School Musical except that he was much more attractive than me. I have dyed black as I am naturally a ginger, blue eyes and almost translucently pale skin - seriously I look like Voldemort's son or something! Nervously, I knocked on Mrs Black's office door before entering. Mrs Black is the most unpopular teacher in the whole school and I definitely did not want to be in her bad books. 

"Afternoon Philip, take a seat" she said curtly. I cringed internally at the name and cautiously sat down.

"So we have a new boy starting tomorrow and you are to show him around for the whole week." I nodded quickly. The poor guy, he would have to hang out with me for a week and discover that instead of being a cool footballer I was actually just a giant nerd.

"You both have nearly identical timetables so showing him around shouldn't be too difficult. Also I want you to ensure that he settles in successfully" she said adding extra emphasis on the last sentence.

"I'll do my best"

"You can go" she said dismissively. I left her office quickly and and waited outside for my 2 best friends PJ and Chris to come out from class. A couple of minutes later Cat Valdes, the school's version of Sharpay, came prancing out of the school doors in my direction. I sighed inwardly, she was kind of obsessed with me but I didn't fully swing that way. I've had a couple of girlfriends before but I'm pretty damn gay on the inside, however as I am not outed everyone presumes that I'm straight including my family, and I can bet all my money that my dad would have a heart attack if I came out as gay so I just stay closeted. I quickly pulled out my phone and pretended to be absorbed in whatever was trending on Twitter. Unfortunately Cat still decided to talk to me. "Heyyy Philly, Wanna hangout at my place? My parents aren't home." she said suggestively. Philly? Umm I was not a fan of that nickname and the prospect of hanging out with Cat was less attractive than eating a block of cheese. (I hate cheese, except on pizza.)

"Uh sorry I can't ...uh...I have practice today" I quickly mumbled.

"Oh Philly I'm heartbroken, maybe next time, huh?" Again with that bloody nickname. I smiled apologetically and she left with a high-pitched "byeee" followed by an equally high-pitched giggle. I sighed in relief as she left and a few moments later PJ and Chris appeared.

"Hey where did you go?" asked PJ.

"Yeah, what did you do to make Mrs Black call you out of lesson?" Chris asked curiously.

"Oh I just have to show a new boy around" I said.

"And I thought it was something interesting too" said Chris. I smiled and we walked home talking about the random crap that had happened at school. When I arrived home I stole a packet of crisps and a chocolate bar from the kitchen drawer before reading the note on the kitchen table, 'I'm going down to London for the next two days for work, I've left £25 for food, be safe.' This wasn't too unusual to me and it meant that I could hide in my room playing video games without being criticised. I went upstairs, collapsed on my bed and shoved my earphones in. I let it play on shuffle for a while before falling asleep listening to Immortals by Fall Out Boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a day late guys, my WiFi was really crap and it would even let me watch Dan and Phil's live show : ( Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't uploaded recently, I broke my leg and i'm afraid the wifi isn't that great in hospital! However this chapter is slightly longer so I hope you enjoy xx

Dan POV  
“BEEP, BEEP” droned my alarm clock. I jolted awake and looked at the time, 7:00am. It dawned on me that it was the first day at my new school and a wave of excitement and anticipation rushed through me. I rolled out of bed without the usual lack of motivation and went to the bathroom to freshen myself up. After that I stood in front the wardrobe that held my clothes. Should I go for something normal? Or should I go for my pastel aesthetic? What if they judge me or pick on me? I battled between the two options before deciding on the pastel aesthetic, this was the time for me to be myself. I know that it is considered weird for a guy to wear feminine colours and clothing but I love it – it fits who I am, soft and gentle (except when I’m playing Mario kart.) I looked at all my cute outfits before settling on my baby blue sweater with white jeans that showcased my long legs well. Just as I was walking out of my bedroom I remembered one essential accessory I had forgotten – my matching blue flower crown which I then placed on my carefully straightened hair. I quickly checked myself out in the mirror before deeming myself suitable. I then went downstairs and joined my parents at the dining table.  
“Dan, sweetheart you look great!” my mum squeaked excitedly. My dad looked up from his newspaper and grunted in agreement. I smiled shyly. We ate our Shredded Wheat with some light conversation about the new house.  
“Dan, you’d better set off for school” my dad said. I nodded, grabbed my backpack and hugged my mum before walking to school listening to some music.  
\---  
After a vaguely awkward encounter at reception I walked towards my new form room. I hesitated slightly before turning the door handle and walking in. As I walked towards the desk at the front of the room I could sense all heads turn my way.  
“Hello, I’m the new student, Dan Howell” I said slightly nervously to a middle aged lady with alarmingly bushy hair.  
“Oh hello dear, my name’s Miss Woodley and I’m your biology teacher and form tutor” She adjusted her glasses on her nose before looking up at me with magnified eyes. She vaguely reminded me of Professor Trelawney from Harry Potter. “Phil will be showing you around, he’s the boy at the back with the headphones,” she said gesturing towards the end of the room.  
“Thank you” I smiled before walking away. All 28 faces stared at me as I walked to the back, all but one, the boy with the headphones.  
“Umm Hi…” I said awkwardly. The boy looked up at me with blue eyes brighter than my future.  
“Oh sorry” He quickly took off his headphones before stuffing them in his bag. “My name’s Phil Lester and I guess you have to follow me for the next week. You have my apologies in advance.”  
I smiled, “I’m sure you’re not that bad. Anyway can I ask you a couple of questions?”  
“Of course”  
“Who’s the worst teacher?”  
“Mrs Black, absolute nightmare”  
“Best teacher?”  
“Probably Miss Woodley – she doesn’t care what you do as long as you get good grades”  
“Where do you fit in the school’s hierarchical system?”  
He chuckled before answering “I play for our football team so I should probably hang out with the footballers but I love gaming and T.V shows so I tend to hang out with the nerds.”  
Whilst he was talking my eyes travelled around his face admiring his features, how his seemingly silky black hair contrasted sharply to his pale skin, his light pink full lips and his cute little nose. And his eyes, oh my god you could go swimming in those eyes, so pale and piercing. Okay, not gonna lie he was quite attractive but I liked to think that I was simply appreciating his beauty instead of checking him out.  
“Yeah, I guess I’m a nerd too. I’m obsessed with anime at the moment”  
“Me too! What’s your favourite? Mine’s probably Attack on Titan”  
“My favourites are Tokyo Ghoul and Deathnote”  
“You kinda look like Light from Deathnote”  
I laughed, “You’d look like L if you got high.”  
He laughed softly in response. “No the druggies are over there” he said discreetly gesturing towards some punk looking kids.  
“They look more punk to me”  
“They’re actually a deadly morph of the two”  
“Oh”  
“YOU CAN GO TO NEXT LESSON” Miss Woodley shouted.  
“Follow me" he said before swinging his bag on and walking out of class.  
I could already tell today was going to be an interesting day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I just wanted to say that as I am British this fic may have some references that some of you may not understand (e.g Great British Bake off references) Anyway feedback is always appreciated and I hope you enjoy xx

Phil POV  
As I walked to school I suddenly remembered that it was the new boys first day and I sighed. To be honest I didn’t really want to show him around and I just hoped that it wouldn’t be too awkward between us. Unfortunately, I have a tendency to attract awkward situations due to my social ineptness. I pushed the negative thoughts out of my mind and carried on my walk to school.  
\---  
When I entered my form room I took my place at the back of the class and put my headphones on leaving my iPod on shuffle. Therefore, I did not notice when a particular new student walked into class, in fact I only noticed when his shadow was cast over the homework I was doing. I looked up into the most intense coffee coloured eyes I had ever seen. The boy stood in front of me was the cutest thing I had ever seen, from the way his pale blue sweater draped loosely off his frame, to the way it also displayed his prominent collarbones. I then realised that I had been staring for more than what was socially acceptable so I quickly introduced myself. His name is Dan Howell and he is currently walking next to me towards our first lesson together, cooking class. I sighed inwardly, I had just met one of the cutest guys in existence and now I was going to make a fool of myself by attempting to make cupcakes. We arrived on time to lesson with a couple minutes to spare. I left Dan to acquaint himself with our cooking teacher whilst I collected my ingredients from the fridge. Whilst I was walking back to my place I was stopped by my cooking teacher, Miss Hart  
“Can you please let Dan work with you today? I don’t have any spare ingredients and you two seem to know each other already,” she said.  
I nodded before walking back to my place shortly being joined by Dan.  
“Miss Hart said that I have to help you bake”  
“You’d better take cover then because I haven’t got a clue on what to do”  
I went to grab an egg and crack it in a bowl.  
“No!” Dan half shouted “You have to mix the butter and sugar first”  
“Sorry, did I almost cause you eggcruciating pain?”  
He giggled “I think you’re eggaggerating slightly”  
“I can’t help it, it’s just that this lesson is so eggciting”  
“Okay stop with the egg puns before you give me an eggsistential crisis”  
I laughed “You crack me up”  
He looked at me with a mix of irritation and amusement.  
“I’m going to work on the cake mixture because you seem hopeless at this and you can mix the buttercream”  
“Bossy” I laughed “Do you want the whisk first?”  
He cringed before taking the whisk. I raised an eyebrow in confusion.  
“My friend and I watched a video once,” He shook his head “Trust me you don’t want to know”  
\---  
20 minutes later, our cupcakes were in the oven and a minimal amount of buttercream was on me. I leaned against the bench and Dan came and stood next to me.  
“You’re a great baker” I said  
“It’s because I’m actually Mary Berry in disguise”  
“Explains a lot”  
“You’d probably be Paul Hollywood because of those eyes” he said blushing a few moments later.  
“Naah, I’m as soft as soufflé or something”  
“At least you don’t have a soggy bottom”  
We both laughed and then the timer angrily beeped at us.  
\---  
After allowing our cakes to cool we began to decorate them. I went simple with little iced faces whereas Dan piped beautiful pastel rosettes topped with edible glitter. I could tell that he was definitely an artist from the way his long slender hands moved and I made a mental note to introduce him to PJ.  
“They look amazing” I said in awe, gesturing at his cakes  
“Thanks yours are really cute” he said smiling at me.  
I smiled back which then turned into a grimace when I saw Cat walking towards us with her narrow hips swishing.  
“Heyy Phillyyy” she said looking at me, she then turned to Dan “And what’s your name?”  
“Dan”  
“Well Dan why don’t you come and help me with my cakes?” she said flirtatiously “I’m sure we could have fun together” she continued subtly sticking out her boobs.  
Dan looked at me desperately and I subtly gestured towards the washing up.  
“Oh sorry I have the washing up to do” Dan said quickly  
She frowned disappointedly before saying “I’m over there when you finish” she winked and then walked off, her hips swaying more than usual.  
Dan sighed in relief as she retreated back to her place.  
“So I guess you’re going to do the washing up then?” I asked cheekily  
He rolled his eyes, “But Phillyy you need to help meee” He said with a smile playing on his face.  
“Shut up”  
“Phillyyy” he said poking my bicep  
He laughed loudly and I pouted in embarrassment before breaking into laughter too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter today, hope you enjoy xx

Dan POV  
“DAN GET UP, YOU’RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!” my mum yelled. I jerked awake and checked my phone, Friday 17th June 8:30am.   
“Fuck Fuck Fuck” I mumbled as I fell out of bed and sprinted to the bathroom. School started in 15 minutes and that was nowhere near enough time for me to get ready, it takes me like 10 mins to straighten my hobbit hair so I was definitely screwed. I quickly pulled on a baggy brown sweater and a pair of black jeans then looked in the mirror and sighed at my unruly bed hair. I dashed down the stairs, grabbed a piece of toast and shouted a quick “BYE” before running to school.  
\---  
I entered my form room just as the bell rang and I exhaled in relief. I then walked to my seat and collapsed on my chair as my lungs literally felt like they were on fire. That was my exercise done for the next two years of my life. I looked at Phil who was looking at me amusedly. Damn him and his flawless complexion and his toned body and his amazing eyes and his cute laugh and his…ability to make me have a freaking enormous crush on him after like a week. I semi-growled in irritation.  
“Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning” he joked good-naturedly.  
“Shut up you…spork”  
He inhaled dramatically “Wow Dan you really hurt my feelings”  
“Very sarcasm, much funny”  
He laughed, and his tongue poked out through his teeth and all that my brain could process was ‘SOO CUTEEE!’  
“I didn’t know you had naturally curly hair” he said gesturing to my head  
“Ughh don’t remind me, I look like a freaking hobbit”  
“Cutest hobbit I’ve ever seen” he commented before his eyes widened in horror as he realised what he just said. “Umm I like your sweater as well but it kinda looks like a potato sack”  
“Rude” I laughed “What’s first lesson today?”  
“Biology”  
“Ughhhhhhhh”  
“It’s not that bad”  
“You don’t have to sit next to Cat, do you Phillyyyy?”  
“Shut up you spork”  
\---  
I sat next PJ and Phil at lunch today and devoured my ‘chicken’ wrap as I missed breakfast.  
“Woah calm down it’s not going anywhere” PJ said looking rather alarmed.  
“I’ve never seen anyone get down 8 inches that fast unless they’re giving a blowjob” said Chris laughing.  
Both myself and Phil choked on our food at the same time.  
“Like you know anything about blowjobs” Phil scoffed.  
“I know more than you think” Chris said.  
“Yeah, I bet PJ taught you really well with the 4 inches he had to work with” Phil mumbled under his breath.  
Bewildered, I raised an eyebrow at Phil. He smirked and nodded his head slightly. PJ and Chris were a low-key couple, who knew?  
“What did you say?” asked Chris.  
“Oh nothing, don’t worry” Phil said smirking at me. I bit my lip in order to keep in my laughter.  
“So who’s going to Zoe Sugg’s Party tomorrow?” PJ said.  
“Me”  
“Me too”  
“What about you Dan?” asked PJ.  
“I’ve not been invited” I said meekly.  
“You can be my plus one” Phil smiled as he nudged me with his shoulder.  
“I guess I have reason to leave the house tomorrow then,” I nudged Phil “Thanks”  
He smiled at me again and I felt little butterflies flutter around in my stomach.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I actually uploaded on a Friday! Anyway you may have missed the last chapter as it uploaded kinda weirdly last week so make sure to check it out, also this chapter has a tiny bit of HOMOPHOBIC LANGUAGE so TRIGGER WARNING. Side note: WTF was the EU Referendum result? So damn stupid : (

Phil POV

I walked home quickly today as my older brother Martyn was staying over for the weekend and I was incredibly excited. My mum and dad got divorced three years ago so Martiyn usually stays with Mum because he and my dad argued too much for it to be a practical decision for him to live with us. Therefore, I was left with dad as I was most able to stomach his ‘special’ personality. My dad works as a criminal defence lawyer and I guess as a result he has become desensitized to the extent that he didn’t really care when mum left him. Quite frankly my dad wasn’t a nice guy, I mean he was the type of person who would complain about immigrants yet still hire them to fix his roof and he was homophobic too. This would be evident whenever a gay couple came on TV he would mumble something like “dirty bloody fags” and now I am terrified about the very possibility of him finding out that I am gay. In fact, one of the reasons why I am accepted by him is because I play football and footballers can’t be gay, can they? That is my dad’s questionable logic. Truth be told, I would much rather stay with mum but she simply can’t afford to support both me and Martyn, however she is probably the kindest person you will ever meet and whenever I have to return to my dad’s house she always cries a little bit. Just the thought of her makes me miss her so much.  
I opened the door and before I could even cross the threshold I was pulled into rib-crackingly tight hug and I squeezed back just as hard. Myself and my brother have always been really close and I honestly couldn’t be happier about it.  
“Martyn it’s been too long” I said smiling widely  
“I know; dude you’ve grown like half a foot” Martyn said looking me over  
I looked down at my feet “Nope I still only have two feet”  
He laughed and shoved my shoulder “Nerd”  
“So what do you want for dinner?”  
“Pizza?”  
I nodded solemnly “Pizza is love; Pizza is Life”  
He cringed visibly before saying “#Triggered”  
“Have you played the new Mario kart?” I asked  
“Naah but I bet I could still beat your sorry ass without any practise”  
I snorted “Challenge accepted”  
\---  
About 5 games later, the pizza arrived and we gorged on pepperoni and meat feast pizzas before flopping on the sofa, absolutely stuffed. I groaned aloud in discomfort. As we lay there in a comfortable silence I wondered how Martyn would react to me being gay. I decided to test the waters.  
“Martin, can I ask you a question?”  
He hummed in agreement.  
“What do you think of gay people?”  
“I think that they are people and they deserve to be loved just the same as everyone else does”  
I exhaled in relief, “Martyn, I’m gay”  
His face broke into a grin before he clapped me on the shoulder.  
“I’m proud of you bro, and I’ll always be here for you” he said sincerely  
I pulled him into a bear hug and allowed a few tears of happiness to escape my eyes.  
“Thank you so much”  
“It’s not a problem but I definitely think that you shouldn’t tell dad”  
I sighed “I know”  
“But you’ll always have me and mum”  
I nodded smiling and he did so too before it turned into a smirk.  
“So any boys I should know about?”  
“No…” Martyn raised an eyebrow at me “Maybe…”  
“Spill right now!” he laughed  
“Over my dead body” I said but whilst I said that my mind flashed to another body that was usually framed in pastel colours and stomach did a happy little flip.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, slightly longer chapter today. A bit of EXISTENTIAL THOUGHTS if that's a TRIGGER for you. Feedback would be really appreciated so please tell me what you think. Love you xx

Dan POV

It’s strange how I have actually been excited to get out of bed recently. I yawned loudly and rubbed my eyes, I felt excitement simmering away in my stomach because I was going to a party this evening with a certain blue eyed boy. Phil. Okay, I admit that I may have a teeny crush on him, or maybe a major crush on him but I don’t really know that much about him or at least as much as I’d like to know. I guess I like him because he is the nicest person ever and because he is simply stunning. He’s so attractive without even trying – I mean the guy could (and did) turn up in a very worn and well-loved tracksuit and can still outshine everyone in the room. I mean Phil isn’t what you would call ‘stereotypically’ handsome yet he’s still absurdly good-looking. He’s like a piece of art; full of contrasts, sharp edges and an unexpected pop of colour which results in masterpiece. I can finally admit to myself that I’m attracted to him and he’s probably good boyfriend material but I don’t know if I can let my walls down so easily after Cole. He’s the reason that my family moved to a different town and why I hated my life for months. In the beginning it was okay, I was pastel, he was punk and we made a good looking couple, he was also quite protective of me which then turned into possessiveness. He would hang out with punks and they started to do drugs, Cole too. He changed. He would threaten me, insult me on daily basis and he said he would kill himself if I left him so then his death would be my fault. The thing that brought everything into perspective after months of this mental torture is when he tried to force himself onto me and I swear that it was the scariest moment in my life. I managed to get away from him and during this time I was away from him I realised just how toxic our relationship had become and that I had let it get that way. I am too much of a pushover and I get ridiculously emotionally invested in people and end up getting my heart broken. When I think about him it aches like when you touch a bruise, not a sharp pain - just deep and powerful. We had some good times together in the beginning and I just got too attached to him like the idiot that I am even after everything he put me through. I am so useless at everything and I’m not surprised that he took advantage of me, I’m just a waste of a person, I mean what is my purpose on this earth? Are we here just so that we can die? What is the actual meaning of life? To live briefly and then die? I shook myself from building existential crisis, today was not the day to be lying flat on the carpet thinking about death. I got up and went downstairs to be greeted by Mum and Dad sharing a kiss, Eugh. Gross. I coughed loudly and they parted.  
“Good Morning sweetheart, how are you?” my mum asked  
“Okayish but I did almost have an existential crisis”  
“Maybe you just need someone to kiss away all your dark thoughts” she said smiling soppily at my dad who smiled just as soppily in return. I made puking noises to help improve the romantic atmosphere and my mum laughed. I then remembered about the party and decided to ask my mum.  
“Mummy…”  
“Yes…” she asked with suspicion. I only ever called my mum, mummy unless I wanted something.  
“Pretty please can I go to a party today?”  
“Oh of course sweetie! It’s nice to see that you’re actually trying to get a social life” she giggled “I thought you were going to ask to go shopping and bankrupt us in the process”  
“I’m not that bad…” I laughed  
“We’re still in debt after your last ‘browse’ around the shopping centre” my dad said teasing me.  
I pouted. They laughed.  
“Make sure you get all your homework done before you go to the party” my mum said  
“Okay” I sighed  
I went back to my room and opened my biology book. Time to learn about some osmosis.  
\---  
After procrastination and work in equal measure I finally knew that osmosis is the diffusion of water across a partially-permeable membrane, from an area of high water concentration to an area of low water concentration and that I hated biology with a burning passion.  
I looked at the time, I had 2 hours to get ready for the party, to some people that is a long time to get ready but who doesn’t enjoy getting all dressed up for an occasion - let me enjoy the little things in life. I jumped in the bath and an hour later emerged smelling of vanilla body wash. I moisturised because it gives you soft skin and it feels nice. I then put on pale blue jeans with a soft baby pink cashmere sweater, the cutest outfit that I owned. I then straightened my hair immaculately and placed on my head a baby pink flower crown. I walked over to the mirror and checked myself out and I have to say I looked cute, as a finishing touch I put on some cherry lip balm which tinted my lips slightly and I also put on a bit of tinted moisturiser because why not? Gender roles are definitely the worst type of bread. I felt so excited and I hoped that Phil liked what I was wearing and I also wondered what he would be wearing too as he mostly wears sportswear due to him being a footballer. I daydreamed about Phil for a while before there was a knock at the door. I ran downstairs and opened the door…


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry its a couple of days late but this is the longest chapter I've ever written (lol I've read smut longer than this but it's an achievement for me) Anyway comments/criticisms/ideas for the story would be incredibly appreciated. Thank you so much for 1000+ hits and 60+ Kudos, I hope you enjoy xxx

Phil POV

I woke up to Martyn shaking me awake urgently.  
“Phil wake up you lazy shit, come onnnn” he half-shouted  
“Whattt” I replied my voice heavy with sleep  
“I have to go back home early”  
“What?! Why?” I asked suddenly more awake  
“Mum’s broken her ankle and she needs my help getting around the house”  
“Is she okay? Is it serious?”  
“No, it’ll take around 6 weeks to heal but it’s not too bad thankfully”  
“I guess you’d better get your stuff together then” I said dejectedly  
“I’m sorry Phil I know you were excited for this weekend”  
“It’s okay, just make sure you look after mum”  
He smiled at me while he was packing and 15 minutes later we were walking towards the train station in a comfortable silence. We got to the entrance and he pulled me into a bear hug.  
“Promise you’ll come and visit soon” he said into my ear  
“I will hopefully”  
“See you soon bro”  
“See ya”  
I watched as he walked away and I sighed, I guess I was going to be lonely this weekend yet again. I started walking up the high street and decided to grab a strawberry milkshake from McDonalds. I waited in the queue when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. A message from Chris. I opened my phone and read his message: “I’m so excited for Zoes Party 2nite she always has fit girls there”. I snorted at Chris’s lame attempt at pretending he likes girls, I mean it’s kinda hard to believe him when I caught him and PJ at it in the locker room and when they’re constantly eyefucking each other. I then remembered about the party and excitement coursed through me, I was going to see him today. Him. Dan Howell. The boy who entered my thoughts when I least expected. The boy who made a warm rush go down my body when he smiled at me. The boy who I had a giant crush on. I suppose I just lusted after him because of his ridiculously good looks – the guy looks like a literal angel but damn the things I want to do to that boy… I reminded myself of my surroundings which was a table at McDonalds and I decided to start walking home. I wish I knew more about him though, I only small things and I really want to know him better even if that is as a friend. It’s not like we could be more than that as my dad would probably kick me out if he found out I was gay. I shook that thought from my mind, I would be fine I just needed to last for a couple more years and then I would be free.  
When I returned home I went upstairs and looked through my wardrobe for something that wasn’t sportswear. I came across a new shirt I had bought a couple of months ago which was dark blue with black hearts on it and due to the darkness of the shirt it really brought out the light blue in my eyes. I decided that with a pair of black skinny jeans it would be perfect. I had two hours to kill before the party so I decided to start on my biology homework, Osmosis. Eugh.  
\---  
An hour and 45 minutes later I was driving towards Dan’s house looking fairly presentable, I pulled up at the pavement and walked to Dan’s front door. I suddenly realised that I was really nervous for some reason, I mean it’s not like we’re going on a date or anything, I took a deep breath before knocking on the door. Before I even had time to blink Dan was stood in front of me looking absolutely adorable, his eyes checking me out as I did the same to him and damn I could get used to view like that.  
“Hi” I said smiling  
“Heyy”  
“You look great” I said running my eyes over his body for the eighth time in like 3 minutes  
He blushed slightly, matching the colour of his jumper “You don’t look half-bad either”  
“Thanks” I chuckled “So do you wanna get going?”  
“Sure”  
Dan was halfway out of the door before there was a…  
“Daaan were you going to leave without introducing me” came a lady’s voice. The door swung to reveal a relatively pretty woman who I presumed to be Dan’s mother.  
“Muuum” Dan whined  
“Hush” she said affectionately smiling at her son, she turned towards me “I’m Christine, Dan’s mum, and you are?”  
“I’m Phil Lester, nice to meet you Mrs Howell” I said sweetly, as being nice costs nothing and I like to be in people’s good books.  
“Oh so you’re the boy who’s been looking after Dan this week, which I must say is awfully sweet of you”  
“It’s my pleasure Mrs Howell”  
“Aren’t you the cutest little thing? I might consider adopting you in a minute” she laughing lightly. I laughed too and to be honest the thought was kinda of appealing but if me and Dan had sex wouldn’t that be classified as incest? I decided not to dwell on it too much.  
“I enjoy being an only child so let’s get moving before my mum actually adopts you” Dan said impatiently  
Dan’s mum smiled before telling us to have a good time and we finally started driving towards Zoe’s house. Dan reached to turn on the car’s stereo and Muse started playing loudly.  
“Wait you like Muse too?!” Dan half-shouted excitedly  
“Yeah! They’re like my favourite band in the whole world!” I replied equally as excitedly  
“I feel like more people should appreciate their music”  
“Absolutely, which is your favourite album of theirs? Mine is Origin of Symmetry”  
“Oh my God, me too”  
We both smiled at each other and continued phangirling (I’m not even sorry) about Muse until we pulled at Zoe’s.  
“Phil” Dan reached out and grabbed my wrist so I turned and looked at Dan “Please don’t ditch me when we get inside, I’m kind of socially inept”  
I placed on my hand on top of his and squeezed reassuringly feeling bolts of electricity go through my arm “I won’t ditch you if you don’t ditch me” He smiled at me, I leaned into his ear and said “I’m tragically socially inept too but no one can know or else I’ll lose all my swag”  
He laughed loudly before saying “Our awkwardness should cancel each other out and hopefully we should be able to blend in with everyone else”  
“Hopefully” I agreed and we entered Zoe’s house to be immediately pulled into an embrace by Zoe.  
“Phil! It’s been so long since I’ve had a proper chat with you! How are you doing?” she said smiling at me. Myself and Zoe worked together last year as lab partners and she is one of the nicest people in the world.  
“I’m doing good, what about you and Alfie?”  
“We’re good thank you” She turned towards Dan and smiled “I wasn’t expecting to see you here Dan”  
“He’s my plus one” “I’m his plus one” we said simultaneously.  
“That’s fine, make sure to introduce yourself to everyone and have a good time” she said before she ran off chasing after Alfie.  
We looked at each other for a few moments before we both said “Let’s find the food” in sync again.  
“I guess we’re still socially awkward” Dan joked.  
“Yeah I think it’s even doubled in concentration”  
“Let’s get food. Food solves everything”  
“True”  
We walked over to the kitchen where we were greeted by boxes of fresh steaming Pizza and a month’s supply of confectionary and beer. I guess we were set for a great night.  
\---  
Three hours into the party everyone had hit the dance floor and was dancing whilst myself and Dan observed and commentated amusedly. Out of nowhere Connor Franta appeared and began talking to Dan.  
“Do you wanna come dance? I’d love to see that body in action” Connor said flirtatiously.  
I felt an unusual spike of irritation towards Connor. Jealousy? No I couldn’t be jealous, myself and Dan weren’t even dating. However, to my dismay Dan who was quite tipsy giggled and agreed so I stood and watched angrily but not with jealousy as Connor grinded into Dan whilst dancing to Work by Rihanna and Drake. Could this moment get any worse? Apparently so as at that moment Cat came and drunkenly started twerking on me and I literally sprinted away from her (Side note: I don’t hate Cat I just needed an annoying character) I turned back just in time to see Connor walk away from Dan and start dancing with Troye. Dan looked kinda upset so I decided to dance with him instead which I would probably regret in the morning but I was semi drunk and who cares about a reputation. I walked until I was behind Dan and then I tapped him on the shoulder.  
“What happened to not ditching each other?” I joked smiling widely.  
He snorted “Well I was just ditched by Connor so I guess Karma’s a bitch”  
Just then Toxic by Britney Spears started playing. I smiled excitedly.  
“Let’s Dance” I said giddily, he giggled in return.  
“The best thing about this song is the uhmmm baby can’t you see” Dan said laughing.  
“We need to do that while we’re dancing” I said and Dan laughed again.  
“Eugghh baby can’t you see...” I began.  
“No it’s not retching sounds, it’s like sexual noises” he interrupted “Oh wait it’s coming up now 3…2…1”  
“OHHHH BABY CAN’T YOU SEE…” we both sang before bursting into laughter.  
“Let’s just dance” I suggested and we did until our legs ached with fatigue and our lungs ached with laughter.  
When it was 2:30am I decided that we should we probably go home however we had drunk slightly too much and I didn’t want to drive as that would incredibly stupid so I grabbed Dan’s hand and started walking towards his house.  
“Where are we going? I’m tired and tipsy and I want my bed” Dan whined.  
“I’m walking you home, my house is closer though” I yawned sleepily.  
“Oh, Can I crash at yours then? Because I can’t be arsed walking my house” he asked also yawning.  
Dan at my house. In my bed. Alone. I swallowed thickly trying to ignore the thoughts that passed through my mind. Tonight was shaping up to be quite the interesting night.  
“Of course you can.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute little chapter, I might start updating more now that it's the summer holidays but I guess we'll see. Please comment and give me feedback. I hope you enjoy xxx

Dan POV

I was going to stay the night at Phil Lester’s house. What?! After tonight my theory that Phil was the most attractive boy in our school was confirmed to be true. I mean I’m pretty sure that my eyes literally popped out of my head when I first saw him on my doorstep. He was wearing black skinny jeans that displayed his (very cute) butt and a dark blue button up shirt with black hearts that made his incredibly blue eyes stand out like sapphires.  
We walked in a comfortable silence until Phil brought up the fact that we would be home alone and I nearly had a mental breakdown. Me and Phil, alone, probably sharing a bed and I was expected not to pop a boner – I’m a teenager it’s bound to happen! I sighed as we entered Phil’s house and we went straight upstairs into his bedroom which I must admit was pretty damn cool. It was covered with posters, gaming merchandise and funnily enough plushies. I picked up a lion one and smiled,  
“It’s cute” I said playing with its mane.  
He laughed “My mum gave them me all and I don’t have the heart to throw them away”  
“Aww I guess that footballer reputation is really hiding a softie”  
“Yeah probably” he agreed “I like football because when you’re playing you forget about everything else, it’s kind of like a stress relief. The respect you get with it though is nice too I guess”  
“I never thought about football that way. When I think of football I just think of immature lads that enjoy getting sweaty.”  
“Trust me no one enjoys getting sweaty. So tell me Dan, what does the pastel aesthetic mean to you?”  
“It makes me feel confident and attractive. I never had a high self-esteem because I’m not as muscular as the other guys, I’m fat and the pastel helps take the attention away from that” I blushed and looked away.  
“Dan look at me, you are not fat and even if you were, it wouldn’t matter in the slightest. We all have different body types and just because you are curvier it doesn’t make you any less perfect”  
“Thank you Phil, even my ex-boyfriend wasn’t half as nice as you”  
“So you’re gay then?”  
“I’m bisexual but I prefer guys, what about you?”  
“Uhh” He took a deep breath before saying “I’m gay but you can’t tell anyone”  
“Don’t worry I would never”  
“It’s just that I’m not ready to come out and if my dad found out he would probably kill me”  
“That’s too bad”  
“Yeah” he sighed  
“You know what we need?”  
“What?”  
“Food”  
“And Mario Kart”  
“Agreed”  
So we went downstairs and grabbed some junk food, went back upstairs and began to play Mario Kart. Before we started playing I warned him that I was the master of Mario Kart and he laughed dismissively. However, seven games later, all of which he lost, he pouted at me (which was adorable) and claimed that I was cheating. So on the eighth game I let him win and the look on his face made it all worth it, his eyes shone and jumped around triumphantly.  
\---  
When it was 4:11am we decided that we should probably go to sleep. Phil walked over to his drawer and pulled out 2 pairs of sweatpants and 2 t-shirts which he then threw at me.  
“You can sleep in these” he said smiling sleepily.  
“Thanks”  
I turned around and we both started getting dressed but then I caught sight of his body in the mirror in front of me and my jaw dropped in amazement – the boy was really a sight to behold. I quickly looked away before he could catch me checking him out and then I went to lie down on his sofa.  
“What are you doing on there?” he asked  
“Sleeping”  
“Don’t be silly, we can share a bed… if you’d be comfortable with that”  
No I would certainly not as I would be lying next my ridiculously attractive platonic friend.  
But I smiled and said “Yeah, of course”  
“Which side?”  
“I kinda sleep in the middle”  
“I kinda sleep in the middle too”  
“Oh” we said in unison  
“I’ll take the left side then” I said   
“Okay”  
We both got into bed and I noticed the time.  
“Phil”  
“What?”  
“Look 4:20 blaze it” I said as I pointed at his clock (before I edited this it said cock lol)  
We both laughed before he turned away from me and said “Goodnight Dan”  
“Goodnight Phil” I replied.  
It really was a good night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, you may have missed the last chapter as it uploaded kinda weirdly so make sure to check it out, hope you enjoy as you know feedback is well appreciated. Enjoy xxx

Phil POV

I woke up to a face full of soft, sweet-smelling brown hair and for a moment I was confused until I remembered that Dan had stayed over at my house. I then noticed that we were spooning! Holy crap. My arms were wrapped around his waist and my mind randomly thought of how well we fit together. I chastised myself - now was not the time to be thinking such things. I slowly shifted away from Dan so I didn’t wake him when my crotch brushed against his butt and I realised that I had a boner! Great timing Phil! I tried not to freak out and moved away from Dan slightly quicker. However, Dan stirred and curled into my side tangling our legs together. This was bad. I had to do something before he woke up and found me in my compromising position. I could either quickly detach myself from Dan and run to the bathroom or wait until he woke up and hopefully my erection would be gone by then. For some odd reason I decided that the first option was the best so I swiftly slid away from Dan which made him stir, his eyelids fluttering delicately, and dashed to the bathroom but as I am the clumsiest person ever I tripped and fell to the floor with a bang which woke Dan up. As I had fallen on my stomach I was putting (much needed) pressure on my dick and I whimpered trying to supress a moan.  
“Phil! Are you okay?” Dan asked worriedly.   
“Uhh yeah I just tripped, I’m fine don’t worry”  
I moved to get up and dragged my erection on the carpet which caused me to whimper again.  
“Phil, are you sure you’re okay? You sound like you’re in pain”  
Thankfully Dan was oblivious to my current situation however that would change if he came closer. Not to brag or anything but I am quite big ‘downstairs’ so it’s fairly noticeable when I’m hard.  
I decided to tell a little white lie “I think I might have sprained my ankle a little but it’s fine, nothing serious”  
Before Dan could move I quickly got up and fake-limped to the bathroom. Now what should I do? I grabbed a tissue and quickly sorted out my problem while covering my mouth with the other hand. I let a few low whimpers but as I came I let out a moan. Which of course was heard by Dan.  
“Are you okay in there?” Dan said  
“I’m fine” I said breathlessly.  
I rapidly brushed my teeth and washed my face before exiting the bathroom. I walked over to a cupboard in the hallway and pulled out a disposable toothbrush.  
“Dan you can use the bathroom now” I said  
“I don’t have a toothbrush”  
I waved the toothbrush in response.  
“Thank you” he smiled as he walked away.  
I went downstairs and pulled out two bowls and spoons while waiting for Dan. When Dan came downstairs I showed him our array of cereals and he picked Crunchy Nut.  
“Good choice” I commended  
“Thanks”  
We walked into the living room and sat on the sofa. I turned the TV on.  
“What do you want to watch?” I asked him   
“Ummm …. Sky sports?”  
I laughed, “Really? I never had you down for a football fan” I teased  
“Shut up, I didn’t know what to say” he mumbled blushing.  
“How about anime?”  
“Deathnote?” I asked  
“Deathnote.”  
“Maybe Deathnote will be our always”  
He laughed loudly “NERDDDD”  
“So should we watch the episode where Misa is being creepy?”  
“Sounds good”  
“That awkward moment when you invite a stalker in your house”  
“Shut up” he giggled (adorably I might add)  
“I bet you’re what the kids these days’ call ‘trash’ (Phil trash #1)” I teased  
“You’re a spork” he said throwing a pillow at me.  
I just laughed.  
\---  
After 3 episodes of Deathnote, I regrettably remembered that Dan probably needed to go home.  
“Dan, don’t you need to get home?”  
“NO” he said quickly “I mean I should probably look after you, you know with your ankle and everything”  
A small blush dusted his cheeks. I decide to play along – I didn’t really want him to leave yet, because he was my friend - no other reason of course.  
“Are you coming to the match next week?” I asked  
“Match?”  
“Yeah, our school vs Springfield High School”  
“I don’t know…” he said uncertainly  
“I’m playing…” I said softly looking at him with big eyes  
He hummed, “Okay then”  
“So I want a rematch in Mario Kart because you were cheating”  
He snorted “I’m still gonna kick your butt Philly”  
“We’ll see about that Danny boy”  
\---  
The day passed by with video games, anime and pizza. Before we knew it dusk was starting to fall. I offered to walk Dan home and we set off chatting away about Sherlock. Halfway there Dan stopped dead in his tracks and stared intently into an alley.  
“Are you okay?” I asked  
“Yeah, I just thought I saw something”  
We carried on walking until we reached Dan’s house.  
“Thank you for letting me stay over” Dan said looking at my shoes  
“It was my pleasure” I said kinda awkwardly  
We then shared an equally awkward 'bro' hug.  
“See you tomorrow?” he said  
“Yeah” I replied.  
We smiled at each other and my stomach did continual happy little flips all the way home.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, you may have missed the last couple of chapters as it has been uploading kinda weirdly lately so make sure to check out the last two chapters, hope you enjoy and as you know feedback is well appreciated. Enjoy xxx

Dan POV

I smiled as I watched Phil walk away – without limping. My eyes narrowed in suspicion, why would Phil lie about hurting his ankle? I thought back to this morning and tried to remember what happened. I remember hearing a loud bang which woke me, then seeing Phil on the floor looking like he was in pain. Then he turned around and limped quickly away – too quickly for someone who had just injured their ankle. I then heard soft whimpers and then a fairly loud moan which at the time seemed to be in pain. However, now reflecting back, the moan sounded kind of … sexual. Oh. Ohh. He wasn’t in pain; he was jerking off! Now the secrecy makes sense! I smiled slightly, was it because of me? I shook the thought off – it was probably bad timing. Yet the satisfied smirk that was on my face still remained.  
I went inside my house and went to hug my mum.  
“How was the party and the sleepover?” my mum asked whilst messing with my hair.  
“They were both really good”  
“How was Phil?” my mum said in a voice that was implying something  
“He was fine” I said quickly  
My mum gave me a knowing smile; I gave her a dirty look.  
“He’s good-looking…” she said   
“He’s a bit young for you…” I retorted  
“Not for you though”  
“MUM!”  
She laughed “Why not give him a chance?”  
“I don’t like him like that”  
“Yeah, suure”  
“I don’t like you sometimes”  
“You love me” she said kissing the top of my head  
“Hmmm” I said smiling  
I ran upstairs and flopped on my bed thinking about Phil. Over the past few days I had discovered a lot about him like how he hates cheese but can eat it on pizza and other silly things like that. He was nice guy, a really nice guy and I thought about my mums’ words, why don’t I give him chance? I debated over it in my head and decided to take things as they come, if it was meant to be then it was meant to be.  
\---  
The next few days of school passed by in a blur and now it was Wednesday, the day of the football match. To be honest I was never really into football and at my old school they didn’t even have a football team so I wasn’t too excited. However, as Phil was playing I decided to go support him and I wanted to see if he was as good as everyone said he was.  
So there I was sat next to PJ and really nice girl I met in my English class called Louise, waiting for the game to commence. I chatted away to Louise and PJ while we waited and then our schools’ football team walked out on to the pitch wearing their uniforms. I looked for Phil and ours eyes locked as we found each other. I gave him a little wave and he smiled in return. I mouthed good luck at him before he got in his position.  
Even though I didn’t really understand football even I could tell that Phil was an amazing player. Within 15 minutes of the game starting he had scored twice and the rest of the game was no different. Needless to say our school’s team won and I found that I actually enjoyed myself and that I was immensely proud of our schools’ team even though I hadn’t been at this school for long.  
\---  
After the match myself and PJ met up with Phil and Chris who was also on the football team. We went to the nearest Starbucks and sat sipping our drinks.  
“You both did really good today” I said  
PJ hummed his agreement  
“It was mostly Phil but thank you” said Chris  
“You were good in defence” Phil said reassuring Chris  
“Thanks”  
“Anyone doing anything interesting on the weekend” PJ asked.  
“I don’t have a social life so probably not” I joked  
“You could hang out at my house” Phil said  
And out of all things what did I reply? “It’s a date” Way to create awkward tension Dan.  
“I mean it’s not an actual date, you know like the saying…” I gushed nervously.  
“Yeah of course” Phil replied quickly.  
PJ and Chris gave each other a knowing look and smirked. I mentally face-palmed and decided the best way to escape this awkward situation would be to leave and that’s what I did.  
I looked at my watch and said “Sorry guys I’ve got to get home”  
“I guess I’ll see you on Saturday then” Phil said.  
“I guess you will”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Slightly longer chapter today. TRIGGER WARNING: tiny bit of HOMOPHOBIC LANGUAGE. Thank you guys so so so much for 100+ Kudos and 1700+ hits! It honestly means the world to me and brightens my day. Please comment and give feedback as it hugely appreciated. Hope you enjoy xxx

Phil POV

As soon as Dan left the café I knew I was in for it from PJ and Chris.   
“And you say me and PJ are bad” Chris smirked  
I feigned ignorance “You and PJ are together? Who knew”  
Chris mock-punched my arm “Don’t play dumb, we know you saw us… uhm …in the bathroom”  
“Ohhh when you were giving PJ a blowjob, it now makes complete sense” I said sarcastically enjoying the horrified looks on their faces.  
“You’re a dick” Chris retorted.  
I laughed, “So is this you two coming out to me?”  
“I guess it is” PJ said  
“Well I’m happy for you both”  
“Enough about us, What’s going on with you and Howell?” PJ asked  
“Nothing…” I said uncertainly  
“Bullshit, he literally had heart eyes for you” Chris exclaimed  
“Heart eyes Howell” PJ added  
“You two need to go to Specsavers”  
“Says the guy with glasses” Chris said  
“You should’ve gone to Specsavers” PJ laughed with Chris.  
“It was really fun hanging out with you guys but I would rather pull my toenails out with pliers, so I’m going home” I announced  
“Aww can’t little Phil take it” Chris mocked.  
“Shut up” I said light-heartedly “My dad’s coming back from London so I want to clean up”  
“Oh, have fun” PJ said  
“Bye”  
“Bye”  
\---  
It was now Saturday and I was getting ready to hang out with Dan. My dad was in his room doing some paperwork or whatever but that was fine with me, I would rather not have to interact him. I grabbed my wallet and keys before going downstairs and running into my dad.  
“Oops sorry dad” I immediately apologised  
He grunted “Where are you going?”  
“Cinema”  
“With who?”  
“My friend Dan”  
He nodded dismissively before walking away.  
I checked the time on my phone as I left my house, I had roughly 45 minutes before the movie started so I quickly started walking towards the Howells house as Dan’s mum would be giving us a ride to the cinema. I managed to get there relatively quickly despite the fact I was playing Pokémon go (I caught a Koffing; it was worth it) When I got there I saw Dan leaning against his mum’s car, his long elegant body stretched out deliciously. I decided not to think about his body too much as I would be sharing a car with his mother soon. But Dan definitely looked amazing to say the least, he was wearing a pink cropped jumper with high waisted denim booty shorts that ended a third of the way up his thighs. Furthermore, the end of his hair had been dyed pink and blue and of course he was wearing a flower crown too.   
“You look gorg-great” I said  
He blushed “Thank you, I went for a Harley Quinn inspired look”  
“You’ve done an incredible job”  
Dan’s mum then emerged from their house.   
“Hello Phil”  
“Hi Mrs Howell”  
“Let’s get going before we get late for your movie”  
“Okay”  
We all crammed ourselves into a little Nissan Micra before setting off. Dan turned on the stereo and Fall Out Boy blared out of the speakers.  
“Is this Fall Down Boy?” Dan’s mum asked trying to create conversation  
Dan giggled “I think you mean Fall Out Boy”  
Dan’s mum laughed “Oh right”  
\---  
We eventually got in the cinemas and paid for our tickets and food. We were now sat at the back of the theatre watching the pre-movie trailers come on. I had the popcorn bucket that we were sharing balanced on my knee and I mindlessly nibbled away at it.  
“You’re going to eat all the popcorn before the movie has even started” Dan chastised  
“I can’t help it, it’s my favourite food” I replied  
“Weirdo”  
“Spork”  
We both giggled quietly as Dan reached out to get some popcorn.  
“I can’t reach the popcorn” he whined  
I pushed the popcorn closer to me when I accidently nudged the armrest up.  
“Wait, the armrests go up? That’s so cool”  
I pushed the armrest up completely and wedged the Popcorn between us.  
“Happy?” I asked  
“Happy.” He smiled  
The Warner Bros logo flashed onto the screen indicating the beginning of the movie.  
“Shhh It’s starting” I whispered  
\---  
About 15 minutes into the movie we had finished all the popcorn so we put the empty bucket on the floor and sipped on our Tango ice blasts for the remainder of the movie. We were now watching as the squad had infiltrated a building and were waiting in silence when a bunch of mutant soldiers dropped down from the ceiling, giving us a jumpscare. Dan jumped and hugged my arm instinctively however when he realised what he had done he slowly released my arm blushing furiously, I simply smirked trying to contain my laughter. He smacked my arm and giggled and then we both went back to watching the movie.  
\---  
We both left the cinema and I briefly experienced the weird disorientation you get after you leave the theatre room.  
“What did you think?” I asked Dan  
“I really liked it, I don’t know why the ratings were so low” he replied  
“Yeah, I was thinki-”  
“OII LOOK AT THAT FAG”  
“HE LOOKS LIKE A FUCKING GIRL”  
I turned and saw two trampy looking guys yelling at Dan and it made my blood boil.  
I strode over to them and loomed over them due to the fact I am quite tall and fairly muscular.  
“If you even think about saying anything as disgusting and as homophobic as that again I will personally make sure that every bone in your body is broken, twice” I threatened menacingly. “Now apologise before I break both of your jaws”  
“Sorry man”  
“Yeah sorry”  
I gave them a look of utter disgust before I walked away pulling Dan with me.  
“That was intimidating” Dan said breathlessly  
I shrugged my shoulders “It’s an act, you know I wouldn’t even hurt a fly in real life”  
“Thanks”  
“For what?”  
“Sticking up for me, no one’s ever done that for me before”  
“It’s their loss then, anyone would be stupid not be friends with someone like you”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Another cute chapter today. Please comment and give me feedback! Hope you enjoy xxx

** Dan POV **

 

I couldn't stop smiling. I was now sat next to Phil in my mum’s car listening to him and my mum chat away about exams and school. My mind was still spinning slightly from when Phil stood up for me. Who knew he could be so intimidating? And like the weird creep that I am it actually turned me on in a way. ~~Our date~~ , I mean, hangout had been amazing to say the very least. I decided to appreciate this little moment of happiness and enjoyed the feeling of metaphorical butterflies tickling the inside of my stomach. I turned to sneak a peek at Phil only to see him do the exact same thing. We both quickly looked away and blushed, I looked out of the window and saw a black hoodie with a tiger on it. It was Cole's hoodie. I blinked and looked again and it was gone. Maybe it wasn't there in the first place and I was imagining the whole thing - it wouldn't be the first time. For the past few weeks I keep thinking that I've seen Cole however I think that it's just in my head, I'm moving on and the part of my brain which used to care for Cole is tricking me. I needed to stop thinking about my past, I am in the present now and hopefully Phil will be in my future. I shook away the uneasy feeling I felt and tuned back into the conversation.

\---

When we arrived at Phil’s house I was kinda tempted to jump out of the car with him and spend the night at his house.

“Thank you so much for the ride Mrs Howell” Phil said smiling at my mum

“It was no problem sweetie” my mum replied

Phil turned to me, “And thank you for a great night, it was the most fun I’ve had in a while”

“Yeah me too, thanks” I smiled

“Bye”

“Bye”

He left the car and walked up to his house before giving us a little wave then going inside.

We started driving home in an unusual silence before…

“Oh My God you and Phil are the cutest little couple!” my mum exclaimed

“MUMMM STOP” I half-shouted

“You have a crush on him I can tell”

“I don’t”

“Suree”

“You’re so annoying”

“It’s my job kiddo”

\---

It was a few days later and now myself and Phil were sat next to each other in Biology bored out of our brains. Miss Woodley droned on about Charles Darwin’s theory of evolution and I literally felt my self slipping into insanity. Phil nudged my arm with his and passed me a piece of paper.

‘Are you going to the Christmas Party?’ it had written on it

I scrawled back ‘Yeah, you?’

He wrote back ‘Yeah, who are you going with?’

‘No one L #foreveralone’

‘Me too lol’

‘We’re gonna be like Harry and Ron in goblet of fire’

‘We need to find some twins asap’

‘there’s only Jack and Finn Harries but then again they’re some pretty fine bros lol’

‘haha lol we might as well go together’

Holy fuck. I swallowed and wrote back ‘If you want to’

‘Okay’

‘Okay’

‘U R TFIOS trash’

‘U R a Spork :P ’

The bell rang signalling the end of lesson.

“Although I would love to carry on this conversation I have to get to football practice, I’ll skype you later” Phil said packing his things away

“Okay bye” I said smiling as he walked away leaving behind the paper we had been writing on. I folded it up and put it in my pocket as I packed my books into my bag.

As I walked home all I could was think about Phil taking me to the Christmas Party, I still couldn’t believe it. As soon as I got home I ran upstairs, grabbed my laptop and began looking for cute pastel outfits. I was looking online when I came across this gorgeous cerulean blue cashmere sweater with little snowflakes on it. It was perfect. I looked at the price which was £55 ($72) – Yikes! I had to have it though, I literally _needed_ it. I quickly checked my bank balance and I nearly cried. Time to go to the bank of mum.

I ran downstairs and immediately began baking cupcakes as one way to get money off my mum is to suck up to her. As soon as I put the cupcakes in the oven I started to tidy the house in the hopes that my efforts would be rewarded.

\---

An hour later I was just finishing decorating the last cupcake when I heard a car door slam outside. I hurriedly piped the last swirl before clearing everything away and I ran to sit at my laptop pretending to do some homework.

My mum entered the kitchen and looked at the cupcakes on the counter.

“The house is clean and there are vanilla cupcakes, is there a chance that you’ve seen something online and want me to buy it for you?” My mum said smiling

I acted offended “I was just being nice”

“You always have ulterior motive”

“Well… I did I see this beautiful sweater and I kind of need it to wear to this Christmas party”

“How much?”

“Uhmm £55”

“Normally I would say no even with all of this” she gestured around her “but I got your school report today and it was really good so I think you deserve a treat”

I ran to her and gave her a hug “Thanks mum, you’re the best”

“I know”

At that moment my laptop notified me that Phil was online and two seconds later he was ringing me.

\---

4 and half hours later I was ending our skype call. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHRISTMAS PARTY even though its literally summer lol. TRIGGER WARNING: HOMOPHOBIC LANGUAGE. Feedback and comments are always appreciated/needed. Hope you enjoy xxx

** Phil POV **

It was the day of the Christmas party and I hadn’t a clue on what to wear. I scoured my wardrobes searching for something that would be good enough for ~~Dan~~ , the party. I kicked an old pair of jeans in frustration which accidently knocked over a gift bag. In the bag was a burgundy shirt with little white spots on it and paired with black skinny jeans it would be perfect. I immaculately straightened my hair and got ready then I inspected my reflection in the mirror until I deemed myself adequate. I grabbed my wallet, keys and phone then went downstairs to be met by my dad holding a bottle of beer. Crap. My dad happens to be extra vile when he has been drinking so I braced myself in case I would be his target.

“Where are you going?” he asked slurring his words slightly

“Christmas Party, I told you yesterday” I replied politely as I didn’t want to get on his bad side. I walked to the front door and was about to lock the door when my dad opened it.

“Who are you going with to the party? You don’t normally go to parties”

“A friend”

“A girlfriend?”

“No a boy friend”

“WHAT, YOU’RE A FAG?!” my dad shouted

“No no” I quickly replied “I mean a friend who is a guy”

My dad leaned in towards and I could smell the alcohol and cigarettes on his breath.

“IF I EVER FIND OUT THAT YOU’RE ONE OF THOSE DISGUSTING FAGS I WILL KICK THE CRAP OUT OF YOU AND YOU WON’T BE LIVING UNDER MY ROOF” my dad yelled at me

He disgusted me, I could feel bile rising up my throat and I wanted to leave and never look back but I simply said “Okay dad”

He grunted before heading inside. I turned and saw a hooded figure leaning against my neighbour’s fence, the poor guy probably heard the whole thing. I suddenly remembered about Dan and jumped in my car before driving off to his house.

\---

I knocked on Dan’s front door and was reminded of when we first went to a party together. It was funny how in 4 months he was already my best friend and I felt as though I had known him for years. The door opened and Mrs Howell stood there smiling.

“Hello Phil”

“Hi Mrs Howell”

“You look very handsome tonight Phil”

I heard a man cough in the background and Mrs Howell laughed.

“Don’t worry you’re just as handsome” she shouted in the living room to who I guessed to be Dan’s dad.

It was then that I heard Dan run down the stairs.

“Stop being all gross and coupley” he complained to his mum from behind the front door

“Dan, are you ready to go?” I asked

He emerged from behind the front door and he looked gorgeous, perfect, every synonym for beautiful all at the same time. He was wearing a cute blue sweater with little snowflakes on it, white jeans and a crown with white snowflakes on it. In short, he looked like a literal angel.

“You look amazing” we both said simultaneously before giggling.

“Let’s get going?” I asked

He smiled before following me.

\---

We arrived at school and walked in the main hall where we had our breath taken away at how festive it looked.

“Food first?” I asked

He laughed “You know me so well”

We walked past the crowded dance floor to the food table where we selected 2 watered down cups of Ribena with doughnuts and cookies.

Dan took a sip of the Ribena and stuck his tongue out in distaste.

“This tastes like shit” he proclaimed

“Yeah but at least the cookies aren’t stale”

“The school really outdid themselves this time”

I laughed “Should we go be unsociable, sit in a corner and ignore everyone?”

“Hell yeah”

\---

Myself and Dan were sat casually leaning against the wall discussing the music that was playing and other random crap. What I guessed to be a One Direction song finished playing and Immortals by Fall Out Boy started playing which excited Dan a lot.

“Oh My God I love this song!” he said eagerly

“Yeah I like it the most out of their new stuff” I agreed.

Suddenly Dan was stood up and pulling my arm “Come on let’s go dance”

I smiled and followed him into the mass of sweaty dancing bodies.

_We could be immortals, immortals_

_Just not for long, for long,_

_And live with me forever now,_

_Pull the blackout curtains down,_

_Just not for long, for long,_

_We could be immortals…_

We both laughed as I attempted (and failed) to move my body to the music.

“Nooo like this” Dan said slowly demonstrating a dance move.

I tried to copy his actions and it ended up looking like I was having a seizure. We both laughed our heads off which caused a little bit of unwanted attention.

“Yooo Phil, I never knew you were a fag” said one of the punk kids.

Before I could even open my mouth to reply Dan was stood in front of the guy who had just spoken.

“Shut the fuck up you stupid twat. If he is gay, it’s none of your business so go piss off” Dan half-shouted at them which took them by surprise as he is not a confrontational person.

“Chill fairy, keep your flower crown on” they snickered.

“Wouldn’t it be a shame if _someone_ was to inform the police of your drug habits? Yes, it would be _absolutely terrible_ to have you all in a youth rehabilitation centre for around 6 months - I’m sure we’ll survive without you somehow” Dan threatened his voice dripping with sarcasm.

“Shit we were only joking” one of them said before they sauntered away.

It was in that moment that I knew I had fallen for Daniel James Howell. All of sudden, me being gay didn’t matter anymore. Dan would protect me and I would protect him. He was the kindest, most caring, beautiful human being in the world and I wanted to be his boyfriend. Hopefully I would be soon.

I nudged his shoulder “Let’s get out of here”

“Let’s"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something big is coming...


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MOST EXCITING CHAPTER YET! YOU ARE GOING TO LOVE ME AND HATE ME AFTER THIS CHAPTER (even I hate me after this). TW: little bit of NON-CONSENSUAL TOUCHING and some swearing. Also thank you all soooooooooooo much for 155+ Kudos and 2250 hits, it literally means everything to me. Please give me FEEDBACK/COMMENTS. Hope you enjoy this chapter xxx

** Dan POV **

I was still fuming with what those stupid punks said, they don’t know how hard it is for Phil to talk about his sexuality and it really irritated me that they could have knocked Phil’s confidence. We were now walking in a comfortable silence with me following Phil. A few minutes later we were stood in front of the local park’s gate.

“Bit old for swings now aren’t you?” I joked

“Never” He laughed “It was nearby and it’s a good place to calm down”

“They were dicks though” I said simply

“I agree”

“Are you worried about what they said?”

“Not really” He sat down on a bench and patted the space next to him so I sat down.

“Why aren’t you worried anymore?” I asked

“Because I realised I shouldn’t be afraid to love who I want, I protect them and they protect me” he said quietly

My mind flashed back to the day at cinema when those guys were dicks to me and to when the guys were dicks to Phil today. Surely he didn’t mean me… I locked eyes with Phil and we both leaned in… until we were interrupted by stomach growling. GREAT FUCKING TIMING STOMACH!

Phil laughed “Hungry?”

“Always”

Phil then pulled out a packet of Love Heart sweets from his pocket. (Love hearts are little sweets that you get in the UK which have little romantic messages on them.) He opened the packet and handed me the first sweet that read ‘Call me’

“Well I already do that for hours at a time” I chuckled

Phil then took a sweet “Mine says Angel”

“Phil is an angel: Confirmed”

We both laughed before Phil handed me another one which read ‘Lush Lips’

“Lush Lips more like chapped lips” I said in fake-annoyance.

Phil then took a sweet and looked at it before blushing slightly.

“What does it say?” I asked curiously

“Kiss me.”

In that moment, the romantic tension crackled between us like electricity and I decided to go for it and forget about all my inhibitions and fears. And then we were kissing and it was perfect. My fingers tangled in his hair, his arms wrapped around my waist and as the sunset set around us I felt pure unfiltered love swirl around our entwined figures. I was definition of ecstasy. I didn’t realise I had my eyes closed until I opened them and then I wished I never had…

Cole was stood 50 metres or so away from us smiling twistedly. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and Cole waved his phone at me. I pulled away from the kiss.

“Sorry phone call, might be from my mum” I explained quickly

I looked at my phone and Cat was calling me?!

I answered and put my phone to my ear.

Cole’s rough voice filled my ear.

“Hello babydoll, Don’t even think of turning to lover boy for help or I’ll ruin his life in more ways than one”

“How?” I croaked

“Well there’s the fact he’s gay and I don’t think that’ll go down well and I throw pretty good punches or have you forgotten?”

“No”

“Good, good, now I want you to break up with that shithead right now then go home, if you don’t do this he’ll suffer dearly and it will be your fault. See you soon babydoll” and then the phone went dead.

Phil looked at me worriedly “Are you alright? You’ve gone pale”

“I can’t do this”

“What?”

“Me and you. Together. It won’t work” I choked out.

“Why? I thought we were good together Dan”

“I wasn’t ready for a relationship. Just leave me”

“Dan look at me” My eyes flickered up to see tears in his eyes “I love you”

“WELL I DON’T LOVE YOU SO DON'T CALL ME OR TEXT ME EVER AGAIN” I yelled and as I said those words my heart shattered into tiny fragments but I dealt with it - I couldn’t let Phil get hurt because of me.

“Goodbye Phil” and with those words I ran away, tears trickling uncontrollably down my face.

\---

I walked home, my head swirling with the events of tonight. How could it go from the most perfect day to the worst day ever in like half a second? I felt like I had whiplash so I didn’t hear the quiet footsteps behind me. I suddenly felt a strong pair of hand on my waist and before I could even process what was happening I was pinned helplessly against a wall with Cole stood in front of me.

“Hey babydoll”

“What are you doing here? How did you find me?”

“Well I’m here for you obviously and as for the second question I saw a picture of you at party on Tyler Oakley’s phone so I snatched his phone and recognised one of the girls in the picture. I think her name is Cat… anyway she goes to a bar I go to so I started talking to her, asked about her school, friends. She’s an absolute airhead and told me everything I needed to know, about you and Lover boy. So I stole her heart and her phone and now here I am”

“Leave me alone, I hate you” I said feebly

“Shut the fuck up bitch. I’ve found you again and I’m never letting you go. You’re going to be my boyfriend again, do whatever the fuck I tell you to do or I’ll tell the whole world that Phil is gay and ruin his life”

“He’s already out of the closet”

“That’s funny as his dad doesn’t seem to know. Funnily enough I happened to be walking down a random street when I heard loud shouting and I see lover boy being yelled at by his dad who threatens to kick him out if he finds out lover boy is gay. Don’t lie to me again bitch or you’ll regret it”

“Sorry” I reply quickly

“Now are you gonna be a good whore for me or do I have to pay Phil’s father a surprise visit?”

“I’ll be good for you”

“Good”

Cole then grabbed my chin, wipes my mouth with his sleeve before crushing my lips with his.

“See you soon babydoll” he says slapping my butt before walking off.

\---

When I get into bed that night all I feel is coldness slowly seeping into my heart turning it slowly into ice.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slightly shorter chapter today! What did you guys think of Cole coming back? I felt so evil while I was writing this omg. I was thinking of writing a Neko or Vampire fic after I've finished this one so please tell me if you would be interested. Please please please leave comments/feedback! I hope you enjoy xxx

** Phil POV **

My head swirled in confusion. I thought that Dan was into you to me; I thought we had a connection. I wiped the tears that escaped my eyes and began to walk home. As I walked I typed out a text to Dan:

‘I’m sorry that I went too fast for you, can we please just go back to being friends and forget about everything?’

I arrived home, went straight to bed and curled up under the covers feeling heartbroken for the first time in my life.

\---

I didn’t get one single call or text from Dan throughout the winter holidays. Nothing. Absolute radio silence. I spent Christmas with my Mum and Martin as Dad was literally working on Christmas day. Who works on Christmas Day?! In general, I felt pretty crap and the only person who was able to tell was Martin who listened to my rants and gave me a shoulder to cry on.

The holidays had now ended and now I was stood in front the school gates, seriously contemplating on skipping school however I had resolved on at least making friends with Dan by the end of the day so I took a deep breath and walked to my form room.

I entered my form room and looked at the table where Dan and I usually sat to find it completely empty. I scanned the room and almost didn’t recognise him. For the first time since I had met Dan Howell was not wearing colour at all, he was wearing a sad looking grey jumper. He also had a pair of tattooed arms around him that I had never seen before, I looked up into Dan’s usually warm eyes to see something akin to lifelessness. He looked at me for a split second before quickly looking down and fiddling with the jumper, I then looked at the person who had their arms around Dan to see a face I didn’t recognise, the guy then met my eyes and smiled smugly at me before placing a kiss on the side of Dan’s head.

Jealousy and betrayal whirled around in my head making me dizzy. I walked to my seat and put on my headphones, without actually playing music, I needed time to comprehend what was happening. What was Dan doing snuggled up next to some stranger when he said he wasn’t ready for a relationship with me? Was I not good enough for him? Was he playing me the whole time and waiting until his punk boyfriend turned up? I was so confused and angry that it clouded my judgement. I walked to next lesson not giving Dan a second look.

\---

Myself and Dan had nearly identical timetables apart for the fact we have gym and religious studies at different times. We also sat next to each other in every lesson we had together. He didn’t sit next to me in any of the classes we shared. Not one single class. He spent every class with his head down working or murmuring softly with his boyfriend who was not afraid of public shows of affection. Every time he touched Dan he would make sure he had my attention before kissing his neck or cheek or lips and each time Dan flinched slightly, probably because he felt guilty of leading me on.

\---

It was the final lesson of the day which was luckily gym class because it meant I didn’t have to see Dan. Unfortunately, I did see his boyfriend as he changed right next to me which I guessed was just to annoy me. Our teacher then announced that we were allowed in the room that had a range of fitness equipment in it and I nearly sprinted downstairs to the punching bag that was hanging in the corner. I picked up the gloves and began punching allowing all the frustration and tension inside me to be transferred to the bag. I carried on punching until I felt my arms screaming for oxygen and then I carried on punching allowing my mind to go blissfully blank.

When about 30 minutes of the lesson passed I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to see Dan’s boyfriend standing there, I restrained myself from shrugging off his hand from my shoulder and giving him punch while I was at it.

“Letting off some steam?” he asked

“You could say that” I replied as I continued boxing

“Something got you tense?” he said smirking slightly.

“Someone not something”

He laughed humourlessly.

“ _Someone_ who’s really unwanted and has seemed to have come out of nowhere” I said shooting him a look.

He stepped forward “I know the feeling, it’s one I’ve been experiencing quite a lot today” he sneered.

“What an _awful_ shame” I said sarcastically

“It really is; you don’t want to see me angry – it’s not pretty, unlike _my_ boyfriend” he smiled smugly. “See you around Lester” he said walking away glaring at me.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crazy chapter today!   
> Trigger Warnings: OFFENSIVE LANGUAGE & RAPE THREATS.  
> I'm afraid that as I am back at school updates will once again be on either Friday or Saturday : (  
> Please comment/give feedback!  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter xxx

** Dan POV **

My days started with me crying and ended with me crying. My parents worked longer hours now because they thought I was happy. I didn’t want to tell them about Cole because I knew that money was tight and that we couldn’t move again. I didn’t want to cause more trouble so I just dealt with it, I blocked out all my emotions and accepted the cold and empty feeling that wrapped around my heart.

I woke up from a nightmare in which Cole had beat up Phil while I was helpless. I shook off the uneasy feeling that was swirling around in my stomach and got out of bed. I shoved on some deodorant and ran my straighteners through my hair hastily. I grabbed a faded black t-shirt and pulled on some skinny jeans that I hadn’t worn for a while. For the past month I had been skipping breakfast in an attempt to lose weight, I didn’t need another reason for Cole to take the piss out of me. I pulled out my phone and saw a notification that said my storage was too full so I went to my photos to delete some. I flicked through the pictures and looked at all the pictures of myself and Phil had taken while we were friends, I sat there scrolling smiling fondly and wistfully and before I knew it, it was time to go school and it looked like I was going to be late.

“Fuck fuck fuck” I cursed whilst running around and grabbing my stuff.

I hurriedly locked the door before running to school as fast as I could, praying that I wouldn’t be late.

\---

I entered my form room 4 minutes late. I walked over to where Cole was sat with the punks and tried to sit down without being noticed.

“It’s nice of you to finally join us Dan” Cole said with a slight edge of irritation that he tried to hide, his friends all sniggered.

“Sorry” I replied quickly

“So why were you late? Actually I don’t give a fuck just don’t be late again bitch or I’ll make sure you suffer”

“I won’t” I said quietly

Cole gripped my wrist harshly and squeezed painfully “You better fucking not, stupid slut”

Phil looked up from his phone so Cole disguised his aggression by stroking my hand in a show of fake affection and smiled at me sweetly before shoving his tongue down my throat possessively.

Thankfully the bell rang saving me from Cole’s grossness.

I rushed off to next lesson which was R.E, the only lesson I didn’t share with Cole. We never really did any work in this lesson so it was pretty much a free period, I sat at the back of the classroom and put my earphones in and appreciated the quietness and calmness that surrounded me temporarily. I felt around in my pocket for a pen and instead came across a crumpled piece of paper. I opened it quickly scanned through it when I realised it was the note in which Phil asked me to the Christmas Party and I was overcome with a wave of memories. I missed Phil so badly it almost hurt, he was the sun to my moon, and I didn’t know how long I could resist from talking to him – it had been almost a month since we had last spoken. It was devastating seeing the look of hurt and betrayal the first day he saw me and Cole together but I knew that it was the right to do, I couldn’t hurt him more than I already had. I just had to hold on for this year then I would be going to College and I would hopefully have more freedom from Cole. I let my mind wander and before I knew it, it was home time. I shoved my stuff into my bag and hurried to where I usually waited for Cole, desperate not to be late again. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket so I took a quick peek at my phone when I knocked into someone else. It was Phil. We both bent down and picked up the books he had just dropped when I looked up at him and covered his hand with mine.

“I’m sorry for everything Phil, I truly am, you deserve better than me” I whispered quickly before running away.

I felt a hand grab my hand and turned around to see… Cole looking absolutely furious.

“You dirty fucking slut” he hissed “Who gets it, him or you?”

“Me” I replied immediately

He harshly pulled my arm knocking into a few people before walking around the outside of the school and pulling me into the alleyway behind the school kitchen. He then pinned me against the wall and stared into my eyes smiling sadistically.

“What are you going to do to me?” I asked my voice trembling with fear.

“Remember last time you didn’t let me ravish that ass of yours, well now I’ll _destroy_ it because I finally have the chance to”

Fuck. He was going to rape me. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I frantically tried wriggling out of his iron grip but I was helpless, I opened my mouth to scream.

He forcefully pressed a finger to my lips “Remember if you don’t do this Lover boy will pay for it, and I’ll just knock you out and fuck you either way”

I whimpered desperately.

“Maybe if you weren’t such a filthy whore this wouldn’t be happening” He slapped my face while I sobbed quietly “Shut the fuck up we’re just getting started…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW WE CAN ALL CRY TOGETHER. THIS WAS THE WORST CHAPTER TO WRITE, I LITERALLY CRIED WHILE WRITING THIS. I'M SORRY xxx


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheeky mid week update as this chapter is shorter,  
> I felt so evil after last week omg,  
> Please comment & kudos,  
> Hope you enjoy xxx

** Phil POV **

I hated school. Well I suppose that wasn’t completely true, Chris and PJ were being really supportive over the whole Dan thing and football was always a great stress relief but apart from that school was pretty crap. It seemed everywhere I looked Dan and his boyfriend, who’s name I didn’t even bother learning, were always snogging or touching and it made me sick. I wasn’t even resentful to Dan I just missed him and apparently the best way to deal with it is to be distant and angry towards himm. It worked. Sort of.

\---

I walked to school early and started doing some homework with one ear phone plugged in. Unfortunately, 5 minutes later Dan’s boyfriend strutted in and sat next to his wannabe punk friends. I temporarily tuned into their conversation.

“Do you have it” Dan’s boyfriend asked intensely.

“Have what?” said one of his friends

“The weed” he hissed quietly

He was then handed a little bundle which he placed in his pocket.

“Thanks”

He looked at the clock and frowned.

“Where is that stupid boyfriend of mine?” he said seething silently with anger and at that exact moment Dan walked in looking extremely flustered. I diverted my attention back to my work as Dan walked over to sit next to his boyfriend. I ignored them and carried on working until I heard the word slut being said to Dan however when I looked up Dan was having yet another intimate moment with his boyfriend. I must have misheard. Needless to say when the bell rang I was the first to leave.

\---

It was finally the end of the day and I was walking towards the school exit when I was knocked over by someone. I looked up and saw Dan with a pink tinge to his cheeks, I bent down and picked up the books he had just dropped and he quickly began helping me and when I looked up at him again he covered his hand with mine affectionately.

“I’m sorry for everything Phil, I truly am, you deserve better than me” he whispered before running away.

Even though my emotions were a mess I wasn’t going to let him run away from me again. I dashed after him when I happened across Cat who had also fallen on the floor. I offered her my hand and pulled her up.

“You okay?” I asked politely yet hurriedly

“Yeah Dan and Cole knocked me over when they barged past” she said irritatedly

“Who’s Cole?” I asked confused

“Dan’s boyfriend, the one who constantly has his tongue down Dan’s throat”

“I’ve heard that name before” I mumbled quietly to myself

“Yup he was Dan’s ex, they went behind the school btw”

And then everything clicked. It was Cole, the bastard who had made Dan’s life hell for months and I hadn’t even realised it was him through my anger and jealousy. I was such a fucking idiot!

Cat continued “He’s a dick if you ask me, anyway got to go byeeeee”

“Yeah thanks Cat, bye” I said quickly.

I needed to get to Dan and talk to him so he could see sense and so I could help him. I couldn’t let someone as precious as Dan get corrupted by someone as awful as Cole. I sprinted as fast as I could in the hope I could get to Dan…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will there be happiness or heartbreak? All will be revealed soon...


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another crazy chapter!  
> TRIGGER WARNING: ATTEMPTED RAPE AND VIOLENCE  
> Please comment and kudos! xx  
> Hope you enjoy xxx

** Dan POV **

Fear coursed through me. Cole tried to pull my trousers down while I thrashed around desperately trying to escape his grip. He crushed my body against the wall with his own and began kissing me viciously, I couldn’t move or breathe and I was terrified. He successfully managed to pull my jeans and boxers down and then began to pull his down too, so in one last attempt I pushed him away and almost made it away from him until I felt his hand grip around my neck. He pulled me back and cracked my head against the wall, pain exploding at the back of my head which made me feel dizzy. I was in so much pain already and I knew there was more to come. I closed my eyes and started to block out all my feelings and emotions, I was hopeless and I accepted the fact that no one was going to come to save me. I felt his dirty hands grab my exposed butt when...

“WHAT THE FUCK YOU FUCKING BASTARD” yelled Phil running towards us.

Cole jumped and turned around balling his fists while I stood paralyzed with fear against the wall. Phil swung his fist and it collided solidly against Cole’s ribs. Cole then kicked Phil in the shin sending him stumbling backwards slightly before punching Phil in the nose. Phil staggered backwards against the wall and Cole loomed over him menacingly.

“I think I’m going to mess up that face of yours, seems like today is my lucky day” Cole said sickeningly

Phil seemed to be doubled over in pain so Cole raised his fist exploiting Phil’s weakness. At that moment Phil burst forward and knocked Cole down before straddling him and punching his face until there was blood coming from Cole’s face too. I couldn’t let Phil sink to the same level as Cole.

“Ph…Phil” I croaked

Phil’s head whipped my way.

“Leave him he’s not worth it”

“He hurt you, I want to make him pay” Phil gritted out

“Please Phil you’re scaring me” I whispered

He immediately got off Cole, who seemed to be unconscious and cautiously approached me.

“Can I help you?” he asked softly

I nodded. Phil came over to me and gently began pulling up my boxers and jeans, not even fazed by my partial nudity. He sat me down on the floor and helped me control my breathing before calling Chris and the police.

“Can I hold you?” he asked and I replied by throwing my arms around him.

He lightly wrapped his arms around me and stroked my hair a few times before he abruptly pulled his hand away.

“Dan your head’s bleeding”

“Your nose is bleeding” I pointed out quietly

“I don’t matter”

“You matter to me” I said

“And you matter to me”

“Phil, I’m so sorry it was all my fau-”

“No Dan, if I wasn’t so stupid and angry and had realised it was Cole sooner you wouldn’t be here. I don’t think I would ever be able to live with myself if he hurt you Dan” he wrapped his arm around me slightly tighter. “Thank god you’re okay”

At that moment Chris and a couple of teachers arrived and stared in horror at the sight in front of them. They immediately rushed over to Cole and took him somewhere he couldn’t escape. Miss Woodley came over to us and asked us to come inside.

I looked at Phil worriedly, “Will you be with me?”

He held my hand securely, “Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AVALANCHE OF FLUFF INCOMING


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't update last week as I have been really busy with school  
> Really cute chapter today  
> Please comment/give feedback!  
> Enjoy xxx

** Phil POV **

Dan’s head was laying in my lap and I ran my fingers through his soft curly locks. It was a month after the Cole incident and I don’t think I had ever been as happy as I was now. Cole was arrested for attempted rape and sexual assault and now was in juvenile prison awaiting his sentencing. Dan recovered from his ordeal completely however I can’t say the same for my poor nose which broke and is more beak-like than I remember, but Dan says its perfect so I guess I can live with it.

We were on Dan’s bed and we were supposed to be revising for a science test but who cares about biology when Dan was lying next to me, all soft smiles and cuddles. He was wearing a soft oversized brown sweater and had sweater paws – he looked an adorable little bear. I bent over and kissed him over on his forehead and he smiled revealing his dimple.

Myself and Dan weren’t boyfriends yet but we weren’t friends either. It was driving me insane.

“Dan we should probably start revising” I started

“Noooo” he said snuggling into my lap wrapping his arms around my waist

“Come on bear…” I said softly

“Bear?”

“You look like a little teddy bear”

“You look like a spork”

“You’re mean” I said pouting

“You’re adorable” he said prodding my lip that was jutted out.

\---

It was match day and I had to admit that I was kinda nervous, we were playing against our school’s nemesis, Castleton High and this would guarantee our place in the final if we won. Dan was encouraging me while we walked to my locker to get my gym kit.

“You’ll do great” he said “I’m sure you’ll score lots of goals”

“Thanks”

“And you won’t get tackled or be offside”

“Wow someone did their homework”

He laughed “Well my boyfrien- best friend is the captain of the football team”

I leaned into his ear “I can be both”

“Is that your way of asking me out?”

“I guess so”

“Hmm…satisfactory”

“Come here so I can make it outstanding” I said licking my lips slightly

He leaned forward so his face was an inch away from mine “Go win me a match first and I’ll think about it”

I saluted before walking towards the changing rooms.

\---

I walked on to the pitch, adrenaline rushing through my veins as I took my position. I took a quick look at the stands where everyone was spectating, I scanned the crowd for Dan and saw him on the second row crammed next to PJ and Louise watching me intently. He blew me a kiss and I smiled remembering my extra motivation to win this match. I focused on the ball that was in front of me and then the whistle blew.

The match passed by in a blur of adrenaline and excitement. We were leading by 5 goals and I had to admit this was probably the best I had played in my entire life; although I think it had something to do with my lucky charm who was currently sat in the stands. I intercepted the ball off the other team’s captain and sprinted across the pitch, making my muscles scream for oxygen, I swerved past two players and blasted the ball into the back of the net just as the whistle blew.

My team mates all jumped on top of me cheering. I laughed relief flowing through my body; we were going to the final! Our coach came over and congratulated us before sending us to go get showered - meaning I couldn’t go and see Dan.

I showered as fast I could and even applied some cologne. I walked out of the changing rooms and found him waiting on the bottom of the stairs, turning around when he heard my footsteps.

“Well done Phil! I knew you would do amazing” he said beaming at me

“I had a good luck charm” I stood in front of him “I believe someone promised me a kiss”

“I believe they did”

He tiptoed to lean in and connect our lips together in a gentle kiss. I placed my finger under his chin and tilted his head up and carried on kissing him, my mind racing with how soft he is and delicious he smelled. I delicately ran my tongue along his lower lip asking for entrance which he immediately granted. My tongue gently intertwined with his and in that moment nothing else existed but me and him.

Suddenly there were whoops and wolf whistles that broke our perfect little moment.

“Steady on Phil, it’s not like you to be full-on with the PDA” said the goalkeeper laughing

“I’m simply appreciating my beautiful boyfriend” I said making Dan blush ferociously

“You got lucky there Phil” one of the other players commented.

“I did” I said kissing the top of Dan’s head

“Eughhh we’ll leave you to make out in peace” someone joked

“Later Phil”

“Bye”

“Bye”

Finally, Dan and I were alone again.

“Should we carry on where we left off?” I asked

“Fuck yeah”


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter today that is super cute,  
> Thank you all soooooooooo much for 200+ kudos and 3500+ hits it honestly makes my day hearing all your positive feedback.  
> Please comment/give feedback!  
> Hope you enjoy xxx  
> (Also day late because i'm still shook from the tatinof movies omg)

** Dan POV **

It was an unusually warm Aprils day, the breeze rippled the grass that tickled my skin softly. Phil lay next to me reading a book, his black hair also being gently wafted by the wind. It was lunch time and I sat licking the icing off a cupcake enjoying the buttercream melt away on my tongue, gradually I had returned to eating normally due to Phil’s encouragement. Phil rolled over so that his head was on my lap and he opened his mouth.

“Give me a taste” he said looking up at me, his eyes glinting in the sunlight

“What will you give me in return?” I said smirking slightly

“A kiss”

“Deal”

He leaned up and kissed me on my lips making a rush of warmth go through me.

“You can have the whole cupcake if we can carry on doing this” I said after we broke away

“Forget the cupcake I could kiss those lips forever, free of charge”

“Then get to it”

“I would but it would be a bit awkward if one of us got a boner” he said referring to last weekend when I got a little excited after our make out session.

I pouted in disappointment.

“Sorry bear I’ll make up for it soon”

“How?”

“Well we haven’t had our first date yet”

I perked up excitement. “What do you have planned?”

He shook his head while smiling.

I gave him puppy dog eyes “Please Phil, tell me, pretty pleaseee”

And at that moment the whistle blew signalling the end of lunch.

“Just be ready for 6pm tomorrow” He stood up and kissed me on my head “Gotta go to gym class, see you soon bear”

And with that he was gone.

\---

It was the next day and I was incredibly excited for our date. Unfortunately, Phil hadn’t given me any clues about tonight so I was completely in the dark. It was the last lesson on Friday and I sat wondering about the date and about what outfit I should wear; I had narrowed it down to four outfits in my head but I wasn’t quite sure yet. Phil leaned closer to me and whispered in my ear,

“What are you thinking about?”

“You”

“What about me?”

“I’ll tell you if you give me a clue about the date”

“Nope”

“Phillll” I whined

He giggled at my defeat.

“If you don’t give me a clue I will never kiss you again” I said childishly

“Liar”

“Try me” I said defiantly raising an eyebrow

“Fine, wear something warm like a sweater”

“That’s not a good clue!” I whispered indignantly

“You didn’t specify and therefore I can still kiss you” he said before he leaned forward and kissed me on the lips.

“PHIL LESTER PLEASE KISS DAN IN YOUR OWN TIME AND NOT IN MY LESSON!” yelled our English teacher.

Phil looked down and blushed while I giggled.

\---

It was 5:55pm and I was stood in front of my mirror ensuring my outfit was perfect. I wore a soft baby yellow sweater with black skinny jeans and a black and yellow flower crown. I was quickly putting on a tiny amount of lip balm to add a bit of colour to my lips when I heard a knock at the door. I ran down stairs as fast as I could because I didn’t want my mum to embarrass me yet again. Luckily I reached the door before my mum and opened the door to see Phil holding a bouquet of yellow and pink tulips.

“For you” he said smiling widely

“Thank you so much” I said taking them off him and smelling them.

My mum then suddenly appeared from behind me.

“Would you like me to put those in water for you?” she asked smiling.

I nodded in response.

“I want you home by 10, have a great time boys” my mum said before she closed the door behind me.

We walked over to Phil’s car and sat down. Phil then pulled out a blindfold from his pocket.

“Kinky” I said smiling

“We’re not using it for any of your weird fantasies, I want to keep where we are going a surprise”

“Oh… how boring”

“You’re saying that now but wait until we get there, now turn around”

I turned and he gently tied the blindfold. He then kissed me which made me jump.

“Just checking it works”

“You spork”

He chuckled before we set off driving.

\---

About 15 minutes later we stopped driving.

“We’re here” Phil announced excitedly.

“Can I take my blindfold off now?”

“No”

“There is absolutely no way I’m walking into an unknown place looking like this” I said gesturing to the blindfold.

“Fine you can take it off”

I whipped off the blindfold and in front of us was the fun fair. My mouth opened in disbelief.

“How did you know? I love fun fairs!” I exclaimed

“Because I’m an amazing boyfriend”

“Agreed”

“Should we get going?”

I nodded enthusiastically.

We got out of the car and Phil held my hand rubbing circles on to my hand with his thumb. He paid for both our tickets (despite my protests) and bought me some candy floss too. We had gone on all the rides apart from the biggest rollercoaster, the ghost train and the Ferris wheel. I tugged at his hand and pulled him towards the biggest rollercoaster.

“Let’s go on this one” I said eagerly

“I don’t know Dan”

“Pleaseee”

“If I go on this one then you have to go on the ghost train with me”

“Okay” I said smiling in success

Eventually it was our turn to go on the rollercoaster and while I mainly laughed on the roller coaster Phil mostly screamed. We got off the ride and I teased Phil because of his screaming.

“I’m sure you were getting murdered judging by the sound of those screams”

“Well now it’s your turn to scream because we’re going on the ghost train”

“Shit”

We walked to the ghost train and unfortunately there wasn’t a queue which meant we could go on straight away. I sat next to Phil in the cart and waited for the ride to start when all the lights went out. I quickly turned to face him and clung to Phil wrapping myself around his body and hiding my face in his neck. I felt him smile and he wrapped his arms around me before kissing me on my head.

“This isn’t fair; the rollercoaster wasn’t that scary”

He hummed in agreement, “I kinda just wanted to hear you scream for a change”

“There are more enjoyable ways of doing that” I said rolling my hips against his suggestively.

“Maybe I can make you scream twice in one night then” he said seductively in my ear

“If I wasn’t so fucking scared right now I would totally be fucking you”

He laughed in my ear as the ride started to move.

\---

5 minutes later we got off the ghost train and I promised myself that I would never go on another ghost train again. We slowly walked around the fun fair until we were stood in front of the Ferris wheel. We waited until it was our turn then crammed ourselves into the tiny compartment. We silently observed our surroundings in a comfortable silence enjoying the view and each other. The ride stopped when we right at the top so we could see everything, I felt as though I was on top of the world – quite literally. Phil held my hand and I turned to look at him. His icy blue eyes met my warm brown ones and nothing else existed in this world.

“I love you bear” he said softly stroking my cheek with his thumb

“I love you too” I said tears gathering in my eyes without warning “You’ve saved my life in so many ways, I love you so much I don’t think I could live without you”

“You won’t ever have to” he said before he kissed me with such love and affection that it took my breath away.

And we carried on kissing under the light of a thousand stars.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So many surprises in this chapter...  
> Another relatively long chapter.  
> Please comment/give feedback  
> Hope you enjoy xxx

** Phil POV **

I drove home from mine and Dan’s date with a massive smile playing on my face. All I could think of was how much I loved that boy and I was 100% sure that he would be the death of me. I got out of the car and silently unlocked the door hoping to avoid catching my father’s attention. I walked through the hallway and into the kitchen to see him sat at the dining table clutching a piece of paper.

“Sit down.” He grumbled

I sat down, worry and apprehension swirled around in my stomach.

He passed me the paper which was my school report. I quickly scanned through the grades and saw that they were as immaculate as they usually were.

“I don’t see a problem” I said nervously

“I do and he’s sat right in front of me” he pointed to a specific place on the paper “Explain that then you bastard”

I recoiled at the insults and read where he had pointed.

_…I am pleased to say that over this year Phil’s confidence has increased immensely which may be due to his boyfriend. However, his boyfriend can also be a distraction at times too but in general he has excellent behaviour…_

“You dirty faggot, how fucking dare you!” he shouted

“It’s not true…” I stuttered

“DON’T FUCKING LIE I ASKED ONE OF YOUR FRIENDS WHERE YOU WERE AND THEY TOLD ME YOU WERE ON A DATE WITH DISGUSTING BOYFRIEND!” he roared

“Leave Dan out of this” I spat defensively which earned me a fist to the face.

“I DON’T GIVE A SHIT WHAT THAT NASTY PIECE OF SHITS NAME IS, GET YOUR BULLSHIT AND GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE”

“Dad, please don’t do this” I begged

“I stop being your dad the day you turned into a fucking fag”

“Then you were never my dad, I can’t choose who I love but thank fucking god I won’t have to pretend to love you anymore” I yelled

Before he could even react to what I had said I stormed up the stairs and pulled out my blue suitcase from under my bed. I then grabbed an armful of clothes and dumped it in my suitcase as well as my laptop and some chargers, some toiletries and my school bag. I quickly glanced in the mirror to see that I had a black eye. I zipped up my suitcase and dragged it down the stairs to the front door which had my disgrace for a father stood in front of it.

“Where do you think you’re going?” he said sneering

“Out of your house and life”

“Fat fucking chance, I’m gonna beat some sense into you, you ungrateful bastard”

“Move”

“No”

“I SAID FUCKING MOVE”

SMACK! I got a punch to the lip and I felt it begin to bleed. I pushed my father out of my way and ran out of the house taking my suitcase with me. I briskly walked down the street and as far away as that monster as I possibly could. I sat down on a nearby bench and put my head in my hands, what was I going to do now? How could my life go from literally perfect to literal hell in a matter of minutes? I pulled out my phone and called Dan, he was the only person I could think of in this moment. He picked up on the third ring.

“Hello gorgeous” he said

“Bear, my dad found out that I’m gay and he’s kicked me out and I don’t know what to do and I’m scare-”

“Shhh babe, shh take deep breaths for me it’s okay, I’ll come and get you babe, don’t worry. Can you tell me where you are?”

“Umm near the Tesco on the main road”

“Okay I’ll be there in two minutes, just stay where you are”

“Okay”

“See in you in a couple of minutes”

And the line went dead.

The next two minutes were the longest minutes in my life but eventually I saw Dan’s car driving towards me. It stopped and Dan ran out of the car and straight towards me wrapping me in a tight hug.

“I’m so sorry baby, let’s go”

So we got in the car and drove to Dan’s house in silence.

\---

I was sat on Dan’s bed and he was gently dabbing at my cut lip with his eyebrows adorably furrowed in concentration. My mind was still swirling with what had happened today. Dan’s mum took care of me as soon as I walked through the front door and reassured me that I could stay as long as I needed to. I decided to forget about my dad for now and to focus on the amazing person in front of me.

“So how did you enjoy our date tonight?” I asked

“It was incredible, I would say it was the best night of my life but then your dick of a dad (No offense) had to be, well a dick”

“I couldn’t have put it better myself but I’m glad to hear you enjoyed yourself”

“I really did” He looked down at his lap before he said “I was serious when I said I love you Phil, I can’t thank you enough for what you’ve done for me, you mean the world to me”

“I was serious too, I love you too, you are my world and I can’t thank you enough for helping me”

“Don’t be ridiculous” he retorted

“Speaking of which I think you’ve cleaned my lip now bear” I said smiling affectionately at him

“I was just looking for a reason to repeatedly touch your lips tbh”

I laughed, “Creep”

“You’re the one who literally took me on a ghost train just to hear me scream”

“I never did get to make you scream twice tonight”

“You’d better get started then” he said smirking

I leaned over him and began to kiss him letting my tongue slip into his mouth and caress his. We carried on making out passionately when I lightly rolled my hips against his, making Dan moan softly.

“Can I take off your clothes?” I asked

He looked at me through long eyelashes and nodded.

I hastily pulled off my clothes and caught Dan staring at me.

“Like what you see?” I smirked.

He blushed and nodded.

I took off his clothes and threw them into the corner of the room along with mine which left us both in our underwear. I looked down at Dan’s long lush body and I swear my mouth watered slightly at the sight of his curvy thighs and his plump ass that were barely hidden by a pair of pink lace panties – this boy was going to be the death of me. I leaned over and began kissing the stretch marks that adorned his hips and trailed my kisses all the way up his stomach and chest up to his neck which made the boy beneath me writhe and around in pleasure and moan softly. I carried on kissing up his neck and back up to his lips.

“How far do you want to take this?” I asked not wanting to push Dan too far

“Can we just carry on grinding please?”

“Of course my beautiful baby bear” I said in his ear while I began to grind more frequently and intensely feeling our erections slide next to each other causing the most delicious friction.

I carried on whispering in his ear about how beautiful and amazing he was and a few minutes later he managed to squeak “Close”

I began to kiss him again passionately and felt my orgasm swirling around and building in my stomach. I grabbed Dan’s hips and carried on grinding until I felt myself teetering on the edge.

I nibbled on Dan’s ear before I whispered “Come for me” and I felt my orgasm rusg through me making my mind blank momentarily and creating a warm glow that flowed through my body, and a few seconds later Dan came too moaning into my mouth. We both laid down next to each other just enjoying each other’s presence for a while before I sluggishly got up and got myself a pair of pyjama pants and Dan some soft cotton boxers. I grabbed some tissues cleaning us both up before I climbed into Dan’s bed and pulled him close to my chest, smelling his vanilla scented shampoo.

“I love you bear”

“I love you too”

I securely wrapped my arms around his waist and nestled my face in his neck and that is how we fell asleep – intertwined, inseparable and in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE ANGST AND SMUT BITCHESSSS


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long cute chapter today!  
> Please comment/give feedback xx  
> 7 chapters left! (Do you hear me crying?!)  
> I hope you enjoy xxx

** Dan POV **

I could quite confidently say that this was happiest I’ve ever been in my whole life. Myself and Phil were rarely apart and when we were together I felt as though I was on top of the world. Unfortunately, Phil’s dad was still being a bastard and as a result Phil was staying with us. However, a positive thing that has come out of this situation is that Phil’s mum and brother are now moving back to be closer to Phil.

Today was the final round of the football tournament Phil had been competing in and Phil was buzzing with nerves and excitement. At the moment he was refusing to eat his breakfast because “it would slow him down”.

“Come on Phil, have something little at least” my mum said trying to persuade him as she walked past “What about a banana?”

“No thank you, it will slow me down” He replied with a smile.

“How did you figure that out?” I retorted

“Because… Science” He said simply.

I scoffed and he nudged my arm, “Oiii”

I grabbed the banana pointed it at him like a gun.

“Eat the banana or else” I said narrowing my eyes.

“What are you going to do if I don’t?”

“It’s what I’m _not_ going to do if you don’t”

Phil tilted his head in confusion

“Let’s just say you’ll never get to taste my banana, if you get what I mean” I said suggestively.

Phil then grabbed the banana and ate it without hesitation.

\---

I was sat right on the front row of the crowd with Louise and PJ on either side of me waiting for the match to start. Louise was telling us about the gossip she had heard around school while myself and PJ looked at the doors waiting for our boyfriends to appear.

“Can you two actually listen instead of gormlessly staring at the doors? You still have to wait 90 minutes until you can bang them” she said sassily

PJ and I both blushed and giggled, “Sorry Lou, carry on telling us what a player Marcus Butler is”

Finally, the doors opened and revealed the school’s football team who were greeted by cheers.

“How cute does Chris look in his uniform?” PJ said smiling fondly

“Phil looks better though” I replied which resulted in a fake bitchy stare from PJ which made us both laugh.

I looked back at the pitch and saw Phil staring at me, I waved and blew him a kiss which he pretended to catch.

“Good Luck!” I mouthed at him.

He smiled and then adorably furrowed his eyebrows in concentration. The whistle blew and then they were off.

Needless to say within 25 minutes we were well ahead of our opponents, leading by 3 goals to none. Phil was in possession of the ball yet again, sprinting towards the goal when a massive guy charged at him and tackled him to the ground needlessly, squashing poor Phil under him. The referee stepped in immediately sending him off the pitch for trying to deliberately injure the other team’s player. I nearly jumped out of my seat and went to go attack the guy but I managed to compose myself, and instead I chose to swear at him with every curse word I knew. The match resumed however Phil limped around until the whistle blew again signalling half time.

“PHIL!” I shouted to get his attention

Phil looked my way then quickly limped in my direction.

“Are you okay?” I asked him when he finally approached me

“My foot’s hurting a bit”

“Then don’t play”

“I’m fine, I was over exaggerating so that guy would get sent off”

“You cheeky shit, you know if you don’t start working hard in this second half you won’t get to do what we discussed this morning”

“Huh?”

“Bananas”

“I’d better pull my socks up then”

“Well that is the only way you’ll be able to pull my panties down”

Phil’s coach then shouted for him to join his team and as he walked away I shamelessly checked out his ass.

\---

As Phil had promised he worked his ass off and as a result his team had won the game in a record-breaking victory. I drove home and waited for Phil there as we had previously arranged. When I got home there was no one home which was perfect, it meant myself and Phil could make as much noise as we wanted. I ran up to my bedroom and quickly stripped to my white cotton boxers. I then opened the drawer that was full of my panties and selected a royal blue one which was the same colour as Phil’s football uniform. I put them on and twirled in front of the mirror admiring how nice my ass looked in them when I spotted my blue and white flower crown that matched my panties. I was placing it on my head when I heard a key turn in the lock downstairs.

“Dan?” Phil shouted

“I’m up here” I replied as I quickly jumped on my bed.

A few seconds later my bedroom door opened and Phil walked in, his eyes widening when he saw me laying on my bed.

“You look amazing” He said softly, approaching the bed.

“You’re not so bad but I think you’d look better without all those clothes on”

He smiled before ridding himself of his clothes apart from his Calvin Klein boxers.

“Get over here then” I said rather impatiently

“What an angry little bear, I think I should wait until you calm down” he teased

“Phil if your lips are not on mine in the next three seconds I will kick your ass”

“Bossy” he mumbled smiling, before he jumped on top of me.

He pecked me on my lips “There you go” he said smugly

“I was trying to be romantic and you’re making me want to knee you in the balls” I said before I flipped us over so I was on top “I guess I’ll have to do this myself”

I began to kiss his neck leaving a little hickey under his jaw before I kissed my way down his chest and stomach until I was face to face with his dick. I looked up at him and asked “May I?”

He groaned out a yes so I gently pulled down his boxers to reveal all 7 inches of him. I hesitantly took him into my hand and began pumping my fist which made him moan.

“Is this your first time with a dick?” he asked

I nodded shyly.

“You’re doing great just carry on doing that”

“I want to give you a blowjob though”

He moaned again “Jesus Christ, Dan. Do you want me to coach you through it?”

I nodded again.

“Put your mouth around me first”

I put my mouth around the tip of his cock and felt him tense beneath me.

“Now go down as low as you can without making yourself choke”

I got around two thirds of the down before my gag reflex was triggered.

“You’re doing so good bear, now all you have to do is suck up and down and use your hand on the parts you can’t reach with your mouth”

I did as he said and pretty soon he was a moaning writhing mess under me. On instinct I began to swirl my tongue around his tip too which made him moan more frequently.

“I’m getting close Dan, grab a tissue or something that I can cum into” he said breathing quickly

“I want to taste you” I said and after a few more bobs of the head he was coming down my throat.

After a minute when his breathing returned back to normal he flipped us over so I was under him.

“I guess now it’s my turn to repay the favour” he said kissing my neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheeky bit of smut for all my sinners ; )  
> Also I was thinking of writing a Neko or Vampire fic after I've finished this one so please tell me if you would be interested in the comments (Also they will probably be quite smutty)  
> Thanks xxx


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter is late, I am the queen of procrastination.  
> Also it's been 7 months since I first started this fic. WHAT?!  
> Thank you so much for 250+ kudos and 4200+ hits - I love you all so much  
> 6 chapters left! :O  
> IMPORTANT: I was thinking of writing a Neko or Vampire fic after I've finished this one so please tell me if you would be interested in the comments (Also they will probably be quite SMUTTY)  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter xxx

** Phil POV **

The next morning, I woke up with Dan’s breath gently tickling my neck. His head was nestled on my chest and our legs were tangled together under the sheets. I pulled him closer to me enjoying the warmth he was providing and he stirred form his sleep. Moments later his eyelids fluttered open and I was greeted by a big sleepy smile.

“Morning sleepyhead”

He made a noise of discontent before nestling back into my chest.

“Come on bear, you said you had a surprise for me…” I said hoping that he would tell me about this mysterious surprise he alluded to last night after our… _celebration._ It had been playing on my mind all night and I was eager to know what the surprise was.

He suddenly sat upright and a huge grin spread across his face.

“Close your eyes” he instructed and I did as he said. I heard a drawer open and I then felt something being placed in my hand.

“Open”

I opened my eyes and saw two tickets for the Muse concert in London!

“Oh My God WHAT?!” I half-shouted in surprise which earned a giggle from Dan. “How did you get these? I thought they were sold out!”

“They were but I checked the internet and somebody was selling them” Dan said equally as excitedly

“At least let me pay for mine”

“Nope, this is my way of thanking you for being the best boyfriend ever”

I tackled him in a bear hug and kissed all over his face, “I love you so much bear”

“I love you too spork”

\---

Two days later, myself and Dan were sat next to each other on the train to London almost shaking with excitement. Dan was wearing a lilac sweater with black skinny jeans and his new black piercings in his ears. He looked so good I was barely able to keep my hands off him. His head was leaning on my shoulder and he was playing with my hand absent-mindedly. I noticed a woman giving us a weird look but I ignored it – I wasn’t going to let some random woman ruin my day in any way. Dan then noticed the woman staring and raised his eyebrow as if to say “So what” to which the woman gave us a dirty look and shook her head slightly. Dan decided to take that as a challenge and turned and kissed me deeply, even slipping a tongue in at one point. After 15 seconds of us making out the woman got up and walked away and Dan giggled mischievously.

“You are evil” I said smiling

“You love me” he said batting his eyelashes at me

“I do?”

“Shut up, you spork”

\---

After a lot of walking we finally got in our seats and eagerly waited for the show to start. While we were waiting for the concert to start we took some cute selfies and ate some of the junk food we had in our shared backpack. Suddenly all the lights dimmed down and the noise died down for a moment before turning into screams when the curtain was raised and Matt Bellamy started to sing the opening lines to Uprising. Myself and Dan were soon on our feet singing along to every word, not caring about anyone else or how awful we sounded.

\---

All too soon, however, the show was coming to an end and Muse were finishing with A New Kind of Kick. The whole arena joined in singing along with the song and it was one of the most amazing moments in my life. As Matt sang the final line I turned kissed Dan as passionately as I could – this was a night I would remember for a long time.

We left the arena and slowly walked towards the train station. As we were walking past a Nando’s both of our stomachs audibly growled at the smell of food. I turned to Dan with mischievous smile on my face,

“Fancy a cheeky Nando’s with a lad”

“PHILLL”

\---

That night when we got home we got into bed and cuddled under Dan’s soft linen covers. I was being the big spoon and Dan was curled up against me in his soft totoro onesie, he turned so that he could face me and then just looked into my eyes for a while before kissing me softly.

“What was that for?” I asked running my thumb over the little freckles on his face.

“I was just thinking about how magical today was and then I thought about Cole and what my life could have been like. I guess I’m just so happy that I get to hold you close and call you my boyfriend” he said softly

“If anything I’m the lucky one”

“Oh shut up, I’m the lucky one”

“I am” I said

“I am” he said

“I am”

“I am”

Eventually we both gave up and agreed that we were both equally as lucky before falling asleep curled up together.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute chapter today x  
> 5 chapters left!  
> Comments and Feedback is really appreciated  
> IMPORTANT: I was thinking of writing a Neko or Vampire fic after I've finished this one so please tell me if you would be interested in the comments (Also they will probably be quite SMUTTY)  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter xxx

** Dan POV **

All too quickly, it was exam season and the pressures of being judged for the rest of your life based on some tests were beginning to set in. I had absolutely no idea about what I wanted to do with my future, I liked all my subjects and I didn’t want to be stuck in a boring job for the rest of my life. So, I was stuck at crossroads in regards to my future, however Phil knew exactly where he was going – he wanted to get a degree in editing and was considering an apprenticeship by the BBC in London.

Meanwhile, Phil had moved in with his mum into a cosy little cottage five minutes away from my house which was bittersweet, as it meant I could no longer cuddle into his chest at night anymore and be near him all the time. Phil’s brother was in university so he didn’t come back with his mum and Phil still hadn’t spoken to his dad for months - apart from when he went to collect all his things.

Now I was sat in Phil’s bedroom desperately revising for Physics. Bits of information about nuclear radiation and gravitational potential energy were whizzing around my head and weren’t making the slightest bit of sense. I collapsed backwards on Phil’s bed and sighed in defeat which made Phil look up from his revision guide and look at me worriedly before he put our books down and laid down next to me.

“Are you okay bear?” he asked me playing with one of my curls.

“Does it look like it?” I said sarcastically

“No” he replied calmly

“No shit Sherlock” I took a deep breath “Sorry babe”

“Do you want to talk about it?” he said softly and all I had to do was look at him before I melted.

“I am just so scared about these exams, what if I do badly? Everyone’s going to judge me for the rest of my life because of some stupid letters on a sheet” I breathed out before continuing “I wish I could be more like you, you have your whole life planned out…”

“I don’t actually, being an editor is one of many ideas however I do know one thing that will definitely be in my future if he doesn’t give himself a heart attack first” he said as he intertwined our fingers.

I smiled at him softly “I love you”

“I love you too bear” he said as he kissed my forehead, he then sat up and pulled out some revision flashcards “Let’s play a game” he said

I raised an eyebrow questioningly

“For every question you get right, you get to kiss the other person”

I perked up at thought of kissing “Deal”

“Let’s start easy, What is the mass of an neutron?”

I smiled, “1”

“Correct” he said before he leaned forward and lightly kissed my lips

“That’s not fair! I thought we could kiss longer than that!” I exclaimed pouting

“Bear, there is nothing I would like more than to kiss you longer but I’m afraid if we make out after each kiss we might be here for a while”

I carried on pouting “Fine”

“I promise we can make out after we finish revising, So Daniel what is the difference between nuclear fission and nuclear fusion?”

“Umm...”

\---

3 weeks later I was walking out of my final exam with a wide smile stretched across my face and Phil’s hand in my hand. We walked to the field outside and sat in the warm summer sun, the grey dandelion seeds dancing on the breeze and drifting away. I looked at Phil who had his eyes closed and was breathing in the fresh smell of cut grass and freedom. I leaned upwards and kissed him gently on the lips and simply enjoyed how perfect that moment was. After our light making out session Phil looked at me with bright excited eyes.

“So you know what’s coming up now, don’t you?” he said smiling

“Results day?” I said furrowing my eyebrows

“No prom, you spork”

“Hey that’s my nickname” I teased “So who are you taking?”

“Your mum, ayyyy” he joked before I gave him a withering look “I’m only joking, I’m taking my precious baby bear” he said pinching my cheek

“Fuck off, you know I always imagined my promposal to be more romantic than this”

Phil was then still and quiet for a moment, then he plucked a few daisies before making a tiny daisy chain

“I don’t think that daisy chain is big enough to be a flower crown” I smiled fondly

He hummed in acknowledgement before he got on one knee in front of me.

“Will you Daniel James Howell do me the honour of accompanying me to prom?” he said beaming at me.

I giggled and felt myself blush “I will”

He then slid the tiny daisy chain on my ring finger and I pretended to admire it before I pounced onto him covering his lips with my own. We then both had to visit the bathrooms, for _completely innocent_ reasons of course, and when we entered our next lesson we had extremely pink lips and faces.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter I've ever done today AND it's super cute (Prom!)  
> Smut next week ; )  
> 4 chapters left!  
> Comments and Feedback is really appreciated  
> IMPORTANT: I was thinking of writing a Neko or Vampire fic after I've finished this one so please tell me if you would be interested in the comments (Also they will probably be quite SMUTTY)  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter xxx

** Phil POV **

The big day had arrived. Prom. A mixture of excitement and nervousness swirled around in my stomach. I always thought that I would end up hating or not even going to prom but now I could hardly wait. A few weeks ago, I had a look in my wardrobe for some formal wear and to my despair I had nothing remotely good enough to wear so I had to do some very last minute internet shopping and I was pleasantly surprised at how attractive my prom outfit actually turned out to be. While I was searching the internet, I saw a cool-looking, gold metallic suit jacket that I ordered almost immediately, and then a white shirt, some black fitted trousers and a black bowtie that matched my trousers. I was quite proud of my outfit and I really hoped Dan liked what I was wearing.

It was the second lesson of the day and I was communicating with Dan through various eyebrow movements as we tried to entertain ourselves while the minutes dragged by sluggishly. Unfortunately, this was not unnoticed by our English teacher who had split us apart due to us always talking in lessons.

“Mr Lester, do you have a problem that requires to wriggle your eyebrows ridiculously?” she asked turning on me with a shark-like smile

I blushed and looked down in embarrassment.

Dan suddenly piped up from behind her “Yeah and you’re looking right at him”

“Mr Howell unless you want to spend your prom with me I suggest you close your mouth this instant” she said glaring at him with her evil beady eyes.

“Why wouldn’t I want to spend my evening admiring your wrinkly hairy upper lip?” Dan said coolly under his breath and the whole class giggled.

“Would you like to repeat that again Mr Howell?” she said scowling

“Oh, I was just saying how honoured I would be to accompany you this evening” he said widening his brown doe eyes and looking like the very picture of innocence in his baby blue sweater.

She gave him a disapproving look before she carried on with her lesson. I looked up at Dan and he sent me a cheeky wink before pretending to be engrossed in the lesson.

God I loved that boy.

\---

It was now the end of school and we were leaning against Dan’s car passionately making out. I enjoyed the feeling of Dan’s soft lips against mine and the sweet taste of his mouth. I slipped my tongue in his mouth before he gently pulled away.

“If you carry on like that I might start riding you in the car park” he said breathing heavily and looking at me with dilated pupils.

“That sounds appealing” I said as I went to kiss at his neck

“Phill” he half moaned “I want our first time to be a bit more special than in a fucking car”

I kissed his neck one last time before I reluctantly pulled away.

“When do you think our first time will be?” I asked him

“I think that I’m finally ready, I love you so much and I think that tonight would be perfect to show you how much I love you” he said looking into my eyes

“I would wait forever for you” I said as I gave him a quick kiss

“Let’s change the subject before I literally jump you” he said with a smile

“What colour flower crown are you wearing with your suit tonight” I said trying to trick him into telling me what outfit he was wearing.

“I was thinkin- nice try Phil” he said giving me a side eye “You almost had me then”

I giggled mischievously “I’m sure you’ll look great in whatever you wear”

“Speaking of which I must return back to my castle to get ready”

I grabbed him close by the hips “Goodbye Princess” I whispered huskily in his ear before I walked away

\---

As soon as I got home, I ran inside - the adrenaline beginning to rush through me. I shouted a quick a hello to my mum before I dashed to the bathroom and hopped in the shower. I meticulously groomed myself and scrubbed my skin until it was pink before I waddled to my bedroom in a towel. When I dried my body and my hair I carefully considered what to do next, I decided that I would actually moisture my skin for once in my life and I pulled on the freshest pair of Calvin Klein boxers I owned. I carefully put on my suit, being cautious not to crease anything. I then turned around to put on the bow tie when I realised that I couldn’t tie it. I skipped down the stairs to my mum.

“Mum, can you do my bow tie for me?” I asked giving her a hug from behind

She turned around and held her hand to her heart “Oh Phil you look so handsome” her eyes began filling with tears “My little baby is all grown up” she said stroking my cheek

“Don’t cry mum, you’re going to get me started in a minute” I said

“Ohh, what a mess we both are” she chuckled “Okay bend down”

I bent down and she tied the tie perfectly, she then fussed over me like she usually does.

“You look so amazing” she said beaming at me proudly “Do you have everything you need? Phone, wallet, keys?”

“Yup” I said rattling my pocket

My mum hesitated before saying “Protection?”

“For what?” I asked in confusion

She blushed a dark pink and then I realised “Oh my god Muuum!”

She then handed me two packets, which I presumed to be condoms, and I could have quite happily been swallowed by the earth.

We both looked at each other before we burst in two laughter, tears streaming from our eyes.

“Off you go!” she said smiling “I’m doing the night shift tonight but I expect you back home for midnight, have fun and I love you so much!”

I blew her a kiss before I walked out of the house with a massive smile on my face – now it was time to finally collect my princess.

\---

I quickly wrapped some ribbons over the new car I had bought after I had moved in with my mum. I smiled at how attractive the car looked then hopped in and drove to Dan’s house as fast as I could.

I jumped out of my car and a wave of nerves and nostalgia rushed through me, reminding of the first party myself and Dan went to. I walked up their path and knocked on the door. Two seconds later, the door was opened by a very watery eyed Mrs Howell.

“Phil, you look so nice” she said smiling at me whilst dabbing at her eyes with a tissue

“Thank you, Is Dan ready?” I asked peering around the door

“He is but he’s just collecting his overnight bag”

“I’m here” a voice said from behind the door

“Okay then well have fun and _be safe_ ” she said giving Dan a specific look

“I will” and with that he stepped out from behind the door.

He looked absolutely stunning. He was wearing a silver embroidered suit jacket that refracted tiny bits of light into fragments around him he was wearing tight black trousers like myself and bow tie. His skin looked flawless and lips were a luscious pink. Furthermore, he had put some glitter on the tops of his cheekbones which accentuated them and complimented his suit jacket. And of course, he was wearing a flower crown that was ivory and was heavily embroidered with pearls and beads. He looked like an angel with a halo on his head. He was my little angel and that thought alone made butterflies flutter away in my stomach.

“Y-You look so beautiful” I stuttered my eyes still admiring how perfect he looked. I looked up at his eyes and saw him doing the very same thing

“You look amazing too, God I’m so lucky” he said

“I think you’ll find that I’m the lucky one actually”

“I thin-” Dan started to argue before his mum interrupted.

“I think you’ll both be late if you don’t get a move on”

And with that I took Dan’s hand and escorted him to my car, opening the door for him like a gentleman before I got in the car and then we set off.

\---

We arrived at the hotel where our school prom was being held and I looked at Dan with excitement in my eyes.

“I can’t believe that this day has finally arrived” I said

“Yeah, I can’t believe I’m never going to see these guys again in my life” he replied

“You’ll probably see them in college you know”

“I’m trying to be dramatic here”

“Why don’t we make a dramatic entrance instead?”

“#powercouplegoals”

We both laughed before I jumped out of the car and ran to open Dan’s door. I then took his hand and we walked to the front entrance admiring the hotel. We then entered the main hall where everyone was sat, white linen clad tables lined the walls and there was a big space in the middle that was being use as a dance floor and tucked away in the corner was the food table - the place where we would be spending most of our night.

“Food table” we both simultaneously said pointing at the food.

We both laughed before we started walking towards the food table and as we did a spotlight that was on the ceiling hit Dan’s suit jacket and sent tiny fragments of light falling all over the room. All heads turned to see the source of the mysterious lights and then their eyes found Dan and were rendered speechless by his beauty. I leaned close to his ear and whispered:

“Edward Cullen” which caused him to laugh and then playfully punch me in the arm.

“Let’s get food before somebody starts asking for an autograph or something”

“Yeah” he agreed before taking my hand and dragging me to the food table.

When we finally arrived at the food table we simply stared at all the sweet treats that were on display and our mouths began to water in response. We filled our plates with cupcakes and sweets before we sat down at an empty table and started grazing on our food.

“Have you tried this cupcake yet?” I asked him

He shook his head so I held out the cupcake for him to take a bite of. He did so and left a bit of icing on the edge of his lips which reminded me of that time he gave me a blowjob and left some cum on his lips.

I leaned and whispered “You’ve got some icing on lips and it’s like that time you gave me a blowjob”

He blushed a dark red and whispered to me “If you carry on talking like that we’re going to be in the bathroom reliving that day”

“Sounds appealing but I would rather wait until later” I then leaned in and softly kissed him on the lips and licked away the icing at the same time

“Cheeky” he said smiling

I winked at him and carried on eating my cupcake.

\---

After we had overindulged in sweets we decided to join the mass of people dancing away on the dance floor. I linked our fingers together and pulled him close to me, feeling his breath against my neck as we danced to what song was on the radio. A few more songs passed and we both danced and talked about random things when ‘Into you’ by Ariana Grande started playing and everyone started dancing slightly more sensually including myself and Dan. I looked in Dan’s warm brown eyes and softly kissed him while we danced.

_So baby, come light me up and baby I'll let you on it A little bit dangerous, but baby, that's how I want it A little less conversation, and a little more touch my body 'Cause I’m so into you, into you, into you_

Dan slowly started to grind on me and I could feel myself getting harder.

“Let’s get out of here” I whispered in his ear.

He looked at me with lust blown eyes and nodded before I took his hand and we ran to the car. Tonight was going to be a night I would remember for the rest of my life…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT IS COMING


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CUTE SMUT!  
> 3 chapters left!  
> Comments and Feedback is really appreciated  
> IMPORTANT: I was thinking of writing a Neko or Vampire fic after I've finished this one so please tell me if you would be interested in the comments (Also they will probably be quite SMUTTY)  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter xxx

Dan POV

After a drive that seemed to last for hours we arrived outside Phil’s house and we quickly scrambled out of his car. As soon as we opened the door and got inside, I pressed my lips desperately against Phil’s and pressed myself up against him, aching for friction. I was suddenly acutely aware of the fact that we might not be alone.

“Is it just us?” I said breathlessly, my heart beating at a million miles per hour

“Yeah, my mums at work, it’s just me and you”

“And the washing machine” I said referring to the washing machine we leaning.

He laughed before taking my hand and leading us to his bedroom. I pushed him against the door and began kissing him again – it was like he was a drug and I was addicted to him. He grabbed my legs and picked me up before pushing me against the wall and connecting our hips. He kissed slowly at my neck, delicately nipping and biting while he grinded our hips together until we were fully hard. I was a mess under his actions and I felt like I was on cloud nine. He turned us around and placed me on the bed before he jumped on. He then pulled me on top of him and we kissed slowly and tenderly whilst grinding creating the most delicious teasing friction.

“You look so beautiful” Phil said looking at me, his eyes full of love.

“You’re not too bad yourself” I flirted back

Suddenly Phil flipped us over so that he was lying on top and whispered huskily in my ear

“Do you have any idea how much I love you?”

I looked at him with wide eyes.

“God Dan, you’re too damn sexy” he rumbled huskily

I blushed furiously and a warm wave of contentment rushed through me. I tugged at Phil’s clothing impatiently and soon both of us were left in just our underwear, skin on skin as we passionately made out. However, I eventually needed more than just grinding and began to whine.

“Phil please do something…” I said pouting

“Don’t worry bear I’ll take care of you” he said as reached to get the packet of lube and condom from his suit jacket.

He then looked at me with serious eyes “Are you sure you want to do this baby bear?”

I trusted him with all my soul, “Absolutely, I love you so much and I don’t know how long I’ll be able to contain myself”

“If it hurts, you must tell me to stop” he said sincerely. I nodded my assent.

Phil then generously lubed up three of his fingers before gently circling his pointer finger around my rim. He pushed it in slowly and I was met by a weird feeling which then turned into pleasure when he began moving his finger. He then added another finger which stretched a bit more but soon was enjoyable.

Phil’s long slender fingers were stretching me out and rubbing against my walls when he brushed over my prostrate. In that moment, I literally saw stars and I felt my orgasm slowly beginning to build deep within my stomach. I winced slightly as Phil added the third finger and soon enough the pain morphed into pleasure, he then started to angle his fingers towards my prostrate hitting it dead on, on the first attempt which caused me to buck my hips to find some friction.

“Cl…Close Phil” I stuttered and immediately Phil withdrew his fingers.

He kissed from my mouth all the way down my jaw, my chest and stomach before returning to slip his tongue back in my mouth. He finally put a condom and some lube on his cock before slowly pushing into me, kissing all over my face and my mouth in order to distract me. He edged in inch by inch until he bottomed out completely and then began kissing my neck while I moaned rather whorishly beneath him, he slowly started moving his hips and soon enough he had a rhythm.

I was in heaven. My mind was disconnected from my body and I felt like I was floating. Phil then held my erection and began to pump his hand while thrusting directly into my prostrate. I was unable to speak with amount of pleasure I was experiencing – it was easily the best feeling I had ever experienced and I never wanted it to end. I soon felt my orgasm bubbling in my stomach and as if he read my mind, Phil thrusted faster into me. He leaned into my ear and whispered “Come with me” before we both came at the same time. I saw white as the most powerful and amazing sensations rushed through my body. Phil then collapsed on top of me which caused me to giggle.

After we regained our breath, Phil cleaned us up and grabbed him and myself a fresh pair of boxers. We both got into Phil’s sheets, curling up together.

“That was the best feeling in the world” Phil said looking at me eyes swirling with adoration

“I know, how are we ever gonna keep our hands off each other now?”

“We just won’t” he replied with a smirk on his face

“Sounds good to me”

We both giggled before Phil leaned in and softly kissed my lips.

“I love you Dan Howell”

“And I love you Phil Lester”

“Let’s hope it always stays that way” he said softly as he pulled my hips against his so that we were spooning.

I realised, as I was curled up next to him, I had never been so happy in my life. And I knew that with Phil in my life it could only get better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: I was thinking of writing a Neko or Vampire fic after I've finished this one so please tell me if you would be interested in the comments (Also they will probably be quite SMUTTY)  
> plz don't ignore:(


	28. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the penultimate chapter.  
> This is the longest chapter.  
> This is the smuttiest and kinkiest chapter.  
> This the last time you'll read Dan and Phil as teenagers in this fic.  
> Are you Ready?

** Phil POV-Epilogue **

My life was officially perfect. I had the most amazing mum, brother and boyfriend. Myself and Dan had both been accepted into our dream college. Everything had worked out perfectly and I couldn’t be any happier. Miraculously, Dan and I had managed to grow even closer since _that_ night and I could quite confidently say that I was in love; Not just ‘puppy love’, actual real love that makes the world a better and brighter place.

I was walking through town with my mum as she had convinced me to go shopping with her (she promised me a Nandos) when we came across a jewellery shop. My mum was immediately spellbound by all the precious sparkling jewels in front of her. I sighed - we were going to be here a while. I decided that I would have a look at some of the jewellery while I was waiting when I saw something that caught my eye. It was a simple silver bracelet with a couple of pastel coloured gems on the outside and the option to get something engraved on the inside. It was perfect for Dan. I checked the price and saw that it was slightly out of my budget and would mean that I couldn’t get the new Pokémon game. I internally battled with myself before I gave in and went inside to buy the bracelet. I guess you know that it’s true love when you give up Pokémon for your boyfriend. I shook my head at how soppy I had become over the past year but I didn’t regret it one bit. I also saw a cool matching bracelet however it had black and blue gems, but I couldn’t afford it – I needed to get a job.

20 minutes later, I walked out of the shop with a beautiful bracelet for a beautiful boy. I had them engrave ‘I love you forever bear’ on the inside and I was so excited to see Dan so I could give it to him. I carried on following my mum around when I got a text from Dan:

Dan: Hey baby xx

Phil: Hey xx

Dan: I miss you :(

Phil: I miss you too x

Dan: Come over

Phil: I can’t

Dan: My parents aren’t home ; )

Phil: I’m shopping with my mum :(

Dan: :( Buy me something?

Phil: I already have ; )

Dan: Condoms?

Phil: No lol

Dan: Lube?

Phil: Noooo

Dan: Buy me them because I ran out after you stayed over ; )

Phil: How romantic

Dan: Fine but then you won’t get laid tonight

Phil: Tonight?

Dan: My parents aren’t home for the whole weekend ; )

Phil: Omg I can’t wait

Dan: Yeah I can’t wait to have you fucking me and you kissing my neck…mmh I might start wanking off just thinking about it

Phil: Stop you’re gonna get me hard

Dan: How’s that a problem?

Phil: I’m walking through town with my mother and I don’t want to have to wank off in a toilet

Dan: That sounds quite appealing to me…

Phil: You’re a weirdo who probably has an exhibition kink tho

Dan: ; )

Dan: I have more kinks than that baby I can assure you ; )

Phil: :O

Dan: See you later baby xx ;)

Phil: Bye xxx

I put my phone in my pocket just as we entered Nandos and then sat at a table when my mum noticed my pink cheeks.

“Phil, your cheeks are flushed pink, Are you feeling okay?” she asked worriedly

“Yeah I just got a little flustered”

“About what?”

I felt my face turn redder “Nothing”

She gave me a suspicious look before looking at the menu.

\---

It was now much later in the day and we had finally finished shopping. My mum dropped me off outside Dan’s house before giving me another brief yet incredibly embarrassing lecture about contraception - I couldn’t get away from her fast enough. I knocked on the door as my mum drove away and a few moments later the door opened ever so slightly revealing Dan who was clothed only in a sheer lacy dressing gown. He moved behind the door so that I could enter without him being seen. As soon the front door closed behind me, I rushed to him and pinned him against the door, my mouth covering his. I placed my hands on his warm plump ass and squeezed slightly which made him moan into my mouth slightly. I pulled away from him and looked him straight in the eye,

“Do you have any idea what you’ve been doing to me all day?” I asked my voice going deep

He smirked slightly before shaking his head feigning innocence

“I think you know exactly what you’ve been doing to me, sending me all those dirty messages and even sending me that picture while I was trying to have a nice meal with my mum”

Dan had decided that he would tease me all the way through my meal and had sent me a picture of his naked legs covered in lace which had made me very hard and sexually frustrated.

His left dimple remained prominent in his cheek as he continued to smirk at me. I resisted the urge to poke it.

“You know what? I don’t think I should fuck you like I was going to. I mean if I give in to you, you might think that you can do it again and we wouldn’t want that”

Dan’s eyes suddenly widened in surprise “No” he said

“Yeah, I think that’s what I’ll do” I said smirking as I began walking away

I felt his hand close around my wrist “Please daddy” he whimpered quietly

Now it was my turn to be shocked, I turned around to see him turning bright red.

“I-I’m sorry” he stuttered

“You have nothing to be sorry for, it doesn’t bother me that you have a daddy kink – in fact it kinda turns me on”

He looked at me with big doe eyes “Daddy please don’t leave me, I promise I’ll be a good boy for you”

“Prove it”

He immediately sank to his knees in front of me and pulled down my zipper before pulling me out of my jeans. He then looked up at me with those gorgeous brown eyes before taking me in his mouth and bobbing his head like an expert, he carried on doing this for a while when he suddenly deep throated me and I could feel the tip of my cock touch the back of his throat, I then felt my orgasm rapidly building in my stomach so I pulled out of his mouth which caused Dan to pout like a spoiled child.

I tutted “Put that bottom lip away or else I won’t reward you for being such a good baby for me”

He immediately perked up at the thought.

“I want you upstairs on your bed, stretched out for me in 5 minutes” I said as I threw him the bottle of lube and condoms “Don’t touch yourself though or there will be consequences”

He grinned before quickly turning and scurrying up the stairs.

During the two months that I stayed with the Howell’s, I had felt more at home than I ever had done in my whole life, so naturally within a week I knew where everything was. I walked into the kitchen and pulled out some snacks that I knew that Dan liked, then walked into living room placed them onto the coffee table and quickly made a little pillow fort on the sofa for me and Dan to snuggle in later. Finally I hid the gift box containing the bracelet behind a sofa cushion.

I could hear Dan’s soft moans from upstairs and the sound guided me to his door, I nudged the door open with my foot and in front of me was one of the most beautiful sights I had ever seen. Dan lay naked spread open on the bed, his fingers gliding smoothly in and; out of his pink hole and his face screwed up in pleasure. His eyes fluttered open as I walked into the room and his eyes had a glazed over look in them.

“Daddy…” he moaned softly, his fingers moving slightly faster.

“Hush baby I’m here now” I said as I jumped on the bed and moved over him.

He looked up at me, eyes burning with lust “I need you now daddy, I’ve been soo good for you” he whimpered softly as he began to remove my shirt. Within 30 seconds, we were both naked and softly grinding against each other. Dan’s weakness was his neck and his collar bones and I loved to exploit that weakness so I softly kissed, licked and nipped at his neck which made him let out the most beautiful moans.

“Daddy?” he said softly

“Yes baby”

“Can you give me some hickeys?”

“Does my pretty baby want me to mark him up?” I whispered teasingly in his ear as I began to grind my hips against his more intensely.

He moaned against me as I began to suck and nibble at his neck more forcefully causing him to writhe in pleasure beneath me. His breathing began to accelerate and I could feel his legs beginning to tremble which was a sign that he was about to orgasm. I pulled away from him which caused to emit a high-pitched moan.

“Daddyyyyy…” he whined

I swatted at his thigh “None of that or I will just wank off in front of you and not touch you for a week”

He immediately sobered up and lowered his head “Sorry Daddy”

“That’s a good baby” I said tilting his chin up and connecting our lips together once more, I reached over and pulled the condom on savouring the friction it created and then dribbled on a luxurious amount of lube as Dan sat watching, his mouth salivating slightly.

I gently pushed Dan backwards and crawled on top of him. I looked him directly in the eye.

“Ready baby?” I asked solemnly

He nodded also sincere, before he clashed our lips together. I then slowly inched my way in until I had bottomed out completely, I waited a few moments for Dan to adjust before I began thrusting my hips creating a steady pace. After a few minutes, I began to thrust my hips faster causing Dan to moan like a porn star, his head thrown back in ecstasy. I felt myself hurtling towards my orgasm so I began to pump Dan’s dick and pumped my hips even faster – grateful to football for all the stamina it had given me.

“I’m so close daddy” he moaned, pleasure written all over his face.

I pumped my hips even faster if possible and whispered “Come for me” in his ear before I felt my orgasm rip through me and the familiar yet increasingly intoxicating rush of pleasure flow through my body. I carried on riding out the final waves of pleasure before I pulled out and collapsed to the side of Dan.

“That was amazing” I said breathlessly

“Like you” Dan replied as he curled up next to me

I smiled “Let’s get cleaned up and go downstairs, I have a surprise for you”

We both then set about cleaning ourselves and the surrounding area before getting dressed in soft, comfy pyjamas.

“Let’s go” I said when we had finished

“You go down, I have something to get” he smiled

“Don’t keep me waiting too long” I said as I kissed his cheek and went downstairs.

I then got myself settled on the sofa and a few moments later I heard the patter of Dan’s feet descending from the stairs. He then came and hopped on the sofa immediately cuddling up next to me. I decided that now would be the best time to give Dan his present so I reached behind the sofa cushion and retrieved the gift box. I then presented it to Dan who looked at me with wide eyes. He carefully unwrapped the bow and wrapping paper before delicately opening the lid and revealing the bracelet that gleamed in the dim light. He gently prized it from its box and slid on his wrist, admiring it for a few second before he suddenly pounced on me and tackled me in a bear hug.

“I love it so much, I love you so much and I also hate you so much” he exclaimed

“What, why?” I asked puzzled

“Because of this” he said as he turned around and revealed an identical box to mine. I opened the box and inside was the bracelet with black and blue jewels that I had fallen in love with. I read the engraving which said “I love you forever spork”. I then placed it on my wrist before giving him a bear hug too.

“I love it so much bear” I said in slight shock

“I love you so much” he replied a smile playing on his lips

“Forever?”

“Forever.”

“#twilightgoals” I joked

“Spork” he said rolling his eyes fondly

“You love me”

“I do”

And from that moment on we vowed that we would never leave the other’s side. And we never did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS ALMOST OVER AAAHHH  
> Next Chapter: 5 years later  
> I'm not crying rn (I am)  
> Please leave comments and kudos xx  
> Love you all xxx


	29. 10 years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> Firstly I am sooooooo sorry this chapter is so late. Exams, school, stress, depression - you know how it is.  
> Last chapter (IM LITERALLY CRYING)  
> Please read the authors note (Next chapter)  
> Hope you enjoy xx

** Chapter 29: Dan POV **

10 Years Later (They are both 26 years old)

It was our 10-year anniversary. 10 years since Phil had kissed me after his football game and my life had finally felt complete. 10 years of happiness, tears, love, loss and everything in between. We had both come so far from then: I had graduated University (with a ridiculous amount of existential crises along the way) and now was a relatively successful artist whereas Phil also graduated but now was a well-respected TV editor working for the BBC.

We had moved to London five years ago, due to Phil’s job and our love for the incredible city. After many disastrous house hunting escapades, we had finally found the perfect apartment where we lived contentedly. During the last few months I started to continually fantasize about mine and Phil’s future, engagement, marriage, even children when I realised I could quite easily make it a reality. We both, thankfully, were stable in our jobs and as I worked from home it would mean I could look after children. So I had gone out and found a beautiful ring which was platinum with a large black stone in the middle and ever since I had hidden it in my sock drawer until tonight where I would propose on our anniversary date night.

I was working on a galaxy inspired mural when I realised the time and decided to prepare for our date tonight that I was planning. I would be taking Phil to a new, fancy sushi place which we both adored and that was where I was to propose. I ran to ‘my room’ (where I stored my things but I actually slept in Phil’s room) and pulled the new outfit I had bought for tonight from my wardrobe. As the years had passed, my pastel aesthetic had begun to morph into a more pastel punk aesthetic which I adored. The outfit I had picked out tonight was a pale pink dress shirt with small black crosses on it and a pair of tailored dress trousers. I had finally grown out of my flower crown phase yet still put in my earrings and newly pierced septum piercing which Phil adored. I looked in the mirror and decided that I looked cute so I went to go find Phil who had arrived home whilst I was getting dressed.

“Babe, where are you?” I yelled from the living room

“Getting ready, give me a minute” and thirty seconds later Phil walked in looking as beautiful as ever, carrying a large bouquet of roses.

“For my gorgeous boyfriend” he said presenting them to me and I smiled widely before kissing him deeply.

“Thank you so much babe, I love them!”

“I love you” he replied

“And I love you too” I said as I pecked him on the lips not wanting to get too distracted this early on “Are you ready to go?”

“Let me just get my wallet”

I wrapped my arms around him firmly “No”

“Why?” he said smiling amusedly

“Because I’m paying and if you even try to debate this with me I will not have sex with you for a week. You have been warned.”

He threw his hands up immediately “Okay princess, whatever you say, let’s get going”

As we walked out of the apartment he spanked my ass firmly and whispered in my ear “There’s no way I could live without that gorgeous ass for a day let alone a week”

I turned around and whispered back in his ear “You’re going to love tonight then” before I winked, grabbed his hand and carried on walking.

\---

We arrived at the restaurant and were escorted to our reserved table on the top floor which had an incredible view of the London skyline. The oriental yet classy décor was beautiful and the aesthetic of the place made it one of mine and Phil’s favourite places to go. I smiled at the beautiful man in front of me before we began to order our food. The waitress came and took our orders, looking slightly too long at Phil for my liking but Phil’s leg sliding gently against mine reassured me. She eventually took orders and Phil began giggling as soon as she left.

“What’s so funny?” I asked

“The look on your face, I never seen you look so annoyed with someone who isn’t me”

“She was admiring something that wasn’t hers”

“If you liked then you should’ve put a ring on it” he sang still giggling.

I gave him a fake annoyed look but little did he know what was coming soon…

\---

Dinner passed without a hitch as we chatted contentedly about how far we’d come and how delicious the food was. We were now eating the best chocolate fudge cake I had ever tasted when the discussion moved on to our future.

“How many kids do you think we’ll have? I know we both said two but something tells me we’ll probably have more” he said eyes twinkling

“Hmm…the older I get the more kids I want, definitely two but maybe three? I think we should probably try keep a houseplant alive for longer than a week first”

“Technically all our cacti have been alive for years”

“Maybe we should try keep a dog then”

Phil grinned with excitement “We can get a dog?!”

“I may have convinced the landlord that we can keep a dog and the apartment in perfect condition – but you’re walking it in the mornings”

“Deal!” he said “I’m so excited”

“Here’s another thing to be excited about” I said reaching in my pocket and pulling out the ring. I felt my heart beating in my ears as I got down on one knee. Phil’s eyes grew wide and his mouth opened in shock.

“Phil, you are the love of my life. You have saved me in so many different ways and I couldn’t be more thankful, you make me a better person every second I am near you and my life would have no meaning without you. We’ve had 10 amazing years together and I’m selfish enough to want more, I want it all with you, so would you do me the tremendous honour of marrying me?”

Phil looked at me through teary eyes “Of course I will, Yes!” he said before kissing me as everyone around us cheered. He then frowned at me before swatting my arm.

“What was that for?!” I said indignantly

“For this” he said, getting down on one knee and producing a beautiful silver ring with a pale blue sapphire in the middle. My hands covered my mouth in disbelief.

“Dan you are my whole world, I love you more than I love myself and every single day I find myself falling deeper in love with you, however just to ensure that always happens will you do me the honour of marrying me?” he said a wide smile on his face

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” I squealed like an excited schoolgirl before kissing him as passionately as I could as everyone cheered again.

I slipped his ring on his finger and he did the same to me. I admired my ring and smiled to myself, today had been so perfect and I couldn’t believe that I was engaged to the most amazing man in the world.

“Home?” Phil said, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

“Home.” I agreed a small smirk spreading across my face.

\---

As soon as our front door had closed behind us Phil was pushing me up against the wall and kissing me so passionately that my knees felt weak. He nudged a knee between my legs and then began grinding against me, my mouth falling open with the pleasure. He then began exploring my mouth for the millionth time while my hands roamed all over his incredibly sexy body. Over the years, Phil’s body had in no way lost its physique and had in fact improved. My hands feverishly worked off our clothes and soon enough we were naked and Phil had me pinned against the wall with my legs wrapped around his midsection.

“I think we should move this to the bed bear” he whispered huskily in my ear

“Nooo” I whined

“Fine I’ll carry you just this once” he said

I showed my appreciation by grinding against him and peppering kisses all over his neck.

Finally, we got to Phil’s bed and continued making out passionately while Phil’s hands greedily roamed all over my skin, teasing me mercilessly.

“Phil please do something…”

“Don’t worry bear I’ll take care of you” he said as reached to get the bottle of lube on his bedside table.

He generously lubed up three fingers before slowly pushing into my hole with two and my toes curled up with pleasure as I felt his long fingers rub against me. He then added a third before scissoring his fingers and I moaned with the pleasure.

I was in heaven. Phil’s long slender fingers were stretching me out and rubbing against my walls and once in a while teasing over my prostrate.

“Fucking hurry up Phil” I half moaned

Phil then started to angle his fingers towards my prostrate hitting it dead on, on the first attempt which caused me to begin bucking my hips searching for some friction.

“Cl…Close Phil” I stuttered and immediately Phil withdrew his fingers. He put some lube on his cock before pushing into me slowly and carefully while delicately kissing all over my face to distract me, as the pain morphed into pleasure I nodded at him and he began thrusting shallowly into me, his dick grazing my prostate. Soon enough I was moaning like the whore I was for him and Phil started angling his thrusts at my prostrate whilst pumping my erection when I felt my orgasm building quickly inside me, my eyes rolling backwards with the pleasure.

“I’m so close” I whimpered and I felt Phil somehow quicken his thrusts while I lay a mess under his actions. I leaned forward and kissed him when I felt my orgasm finally hit me and I allowed myself to be drowned by the pleasure that washed over me. Two seconds later I felt Phil cum into me filling my ass with his cum before collapsing on me like he always does. I giggled and meekly pushed at him so he turned around to spoon me from behind with our legs tangled together.

“That was amazing” he breathed into my ear.

“You’re amazing” I said nestling into his warm arms.

“We’re getting married” he said and I felt him smile behind me.

I turned around and kissed him “And we’re going to live happily ever after.”

And we did.

-The End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plz read the autors note thnxx -->


	30. Authors Note <3

Hello guys!  
I firstly just want to thank each and everyone of you for reading my little story, it honestly means the world to me and every comment and kudos has been deeply appreciated. So thank you! 

Anyway I'm afraid that as it is now nearing exam season I will no longer be able to do large stories like these. However I am open to one shots! So any ideas whether it be fluff ,smut, angst, whatever let me know in the comments!

Once again, thank you ever so much  
Love S


End file.
